Cartas desde el interior
by Pianista Malfoy
Summary: ¿El destino? ¿La suerte? ¿Casualidad? Hermione Granger no lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba segura era que no debería estar ahí, en la habitación de Malfoy, leyendo esas cartas. ¿Qué secreto oculta Draco Malfoy?
1. Secretos de un Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí. Como todos ya sabéis esta historia es de nuestra reina, la razón de nuestra existencia, la fabulosa J.K Rowling, nuestra inspiración.**

**"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_**

* * *

**_Capítulo I : Secretos de un Malfoy_**

* * *

Si algún Slytherin la veía, sin duda se ganaría bastantes problemas; ¿En qué momento Hermione Granger se había metido ahí? No lo sabía.

.

.

Hermione estaba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Acababa de salir de la enfermería y se dirigía hacia el campo de Quidditch con Crookshanks acurrucado en sus brazos; cuando de pronto éste saltó y se fue corriendo.

Había corrido detrás del gato lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pasando por el vestíbulo y atravesando a Nick Casi Decapitado, quién la miró con sorpresa por la forma apresurada en la que se desplazaba mientras la castaña le gritaba un "lo siento" al fantasma.

Siguió al escurridizo gato naranja por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y con asombro se dio cuentaa que éste tomaba la dirección hacia las mazmorras, para ser más específicos hacia la sala común de las serpientes.

Cuando ya había llegado al lado del gato y lo iba a coger, éste se adentro a la sala común de Slytherin y Hermione no tuvo más opción que seguirlo a través de la pared de piedra que sorprendentemente estaba abierta, porque si dejaba a Crookshanks sólo en la sala común de Slytherin, jamás se lo perdonaría.

La actitud de Crookshanks era extraña—pensó la castaña—Él no era de esos gatos que no hacían casos a sus dueños; la única vez que había pasado eso fue cuando Crookshanks salió corriendo hacia el bosque tenebroso para encontrarse con un perro negro, que no era ni más ni menos que Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry. También Crookshanks había hecho lo mismo cuando trató de comerse a la rata de Ron, y quién diría que Crookshanks sabía que esa rata era Peter Petigrew.

Interrumpiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, Crookshanks empezó a maullar y alzó su pequeña pata señalando las escaleras que daba a los dormitorios.

Hermione no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo ya que Crookshanks empezó a correr por las escaleras, se reprendió a sí misma por no haberlo atrapado mientras estaba quieto.

Era sorprendente que no hubiera ningún alumno merodeando por ahí—pensó Hermione—Seguro era porque todos estaban camino al campo, ya que ese día era el Partido de Quidditch Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor, eso debía darle tiempo suficiente para atrapar a Crookshanks y salir corriendo de ahí, o por lo menos eso esperaba ella.

Crookshanks siguió avanzando, pasando por varias puertas del mismo diseño hasta que llegó al final del corredor y se detuvo, maullando y olisqueando la puerta que se alzaba ahí. A Hermione se le erizaron los vellos y dio un pequeño respingo, sino se equivocaba, y por primera vez la castaña deseaba que así fuera; esa era la habitación de lo prefectos; y en Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes, solo habían dos prefectos: Parkinson y Malfoy.

Con cuidado y expectación, Hermione se acercó hacia la puerta lentamente, alzó su brazo para agarrar el pomo y lo giró, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Crookshanks saltó hacia el interior mientras Hermione seguía paralizada debajo de la puerta, aferrada aún al pomo. ¿La razón? Hermione había reconocido la habitación, era de uno de los prefectos como lo había sospechado desde un inicio, el dormitorio era de Draco Malfoy.

.

.

* * *

Draco Malfoy despertó temprano ya que hoy era el partido Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor; a pesar de todo, el Quidditch era algo que distraía su mente. Este año él no estaba seguro si seguir en el equipo, pero su madre le había dicho que debían mantener las apariencias.

Desde que Lucius Malfoy había sido encerrado en Azcabán por su estupidez de confiarse que muy fácil podría vencer a unos adolescentes alborotados—pensó el rubio; su madre no la pasaba muy bien ya que tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a él, por lo que se mantuvo en el equipo.

Este año el capitán era Blaise, a Draco le habían ofrecido el puesto pero lo rechazó, ya que no quería otra responsabilidad, contando que ya sabía que el Señor Tenebroso había regresado y seguramente él lo reclutaría muy pronto, cosa que no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto.

Se dió una ducha rápida y se puse su túnica, éste año el capitán de Gryffindor era Potter, Malfoy sabía que tenían un buen equipo, y ni que hablar de la chica Weasley, que era una buena cazadora.

Antes de salir de la habitación, el rubio sacó una llave de su baúl e ingresó esa llave en su cajón. De ahí sacó un cofre. En ese cofre él guardaba un secreto, era un secreto tan grande que si su padre lo descubriera lo mataría sin piedad.

Draco había quebrantado la regla de los Malfoy.

Se supone que un Malfoy busca a una esposa que le pueda dar un hijo, que sea apta para reuniones sociales y a quién pueda complacer despilfarrando la fortuna de la familia; pero él había cometido un gran error...

Draco Malfoy sentía "algo" por "alguien".

Había tratado de evitar que eso pasara, pero de todas formas había llegado a pasar. Al principio pensó que solo era una atracción momentánea, pero ese sentimiento se rehusaba a desaparecer por lo que empezó a buscar formas para eliminar ese sentimiento; había tratado de borrar esa sensación estando con sus típicas conquistas, pero si pasaba mucho tiempo con esa chica, empezaba a imaginarla como si fuera** ella**;esa era la razón por la que sus conquistas no duraban más de dos semanas.

Sus "ligues de turno" funcionaron durante algún tiempo, pero después empezó a aburrirse, y eso le daba más tiempo para pensar, más tiempo para pensar en**_ ella._**

Un golpe empezó a escucharse, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.

Dejó el cofre encima y lentamente se acercó a la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres Blaise? —preguntó cortantemente.

—Qué forma de saludar a tu mejor amigo Draco, estoy aquí para darte el beso de buenos días.—exclamó Blaise haciendo el además de arrojarse a los brazos del rubio.

—Blaise no me vengas con estupideces y dime de una buena vez ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó Draco disgustado

—Auch, al parecer alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo, ¿Será que estás así porque ayer no tuviste ninguna actividad interesante que hacer?—aguijoneó Zabini

—No me digas, acaso tu ayer estabas "ocupado"—repuso Malfoy con una pizca de ironía

—Bueno, digamos que Daphne Greengrass no olvidará lo que pasó anoche—repuso Zabini con un tono de lujuria; ya después te contaré detalles, estoy aquí porque quiero reunir al equipo para trazar algunas estrategias antes del partido.

—Entonces ¿qué haces ahí parado? Vámonos

—A sus órdenes señor Malfoy—dijo Blaise con tono de burla.

Ambas serpientes bajaron por las escaleras, salieron por la pared de piedra y fueron directo al gran comedor a buscar a los demás.

Mientras caminaban, algunas chicas suspiraban y Blaise las saludaba y las miraba con todo el descaro del mundo, mientras Draco solo las ignoraba.

—Malfoy, tienes a toda la población femenina comiéndote con los ojos—comentó Blaise.

—Si quieres que te de consejos de como conquistar una chica, mejor lo hablamos luego—contestó él

—Como si necesitara tu ayuda; sólo es que me parece raro que no te hayas fijado en ninguna.

—No hay ninguna que me atraiga, todas esas chicas eran de quinto, y sabes que no me gusta pasar el rato con "inexpertas"—comentó Malfoy con aburrimiento.

—Bueno si no fueras tú, dirías que eres gay, entonces ¿quién es tu próxima conquista? —inquirió Zabini.

—¿A qué se debe tanta curiosidad?—preguntó el rubio

Zabini se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

—Si tanto quieres saber estaba pensando en Clarisse Lightwood.—comentó Malfoy

—Así que una Ravenclaw ¿no? Bueno dicen que es una chica difícil, aunque sabes que prefiero a las pelinegras, en cambio a ti, ¿Te atraen más las castañas, no? Ella es muy hermosa, claro sólo para pasar el rato.

—Tú nunca cambias, ¿Verdad Blaise? No me has contado nada de lo que pasó con Daphne.

—Después te cuento, sólo digo que le prometí que si ganábamos el partido de hoy tendría su recompensa, y ya sabes un hombre jamás rompe una promesa.

.

.

Draco y Blaise llegaron al gran comedor y caminaron directo a la mesa de Slytherin, ahí estaba todo el equipo, por lo que tuvieron tiempo suficiente para desayunar. Por todas partes se veían gente de rojo y verde, ya que en días como hoy, los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff elegían a sus favoritos.

Involuntariamente, como pasaba desde el inicio de año, Draco levantó su cabeza en busca de una melena castaña, recorrió la mesa de Gryffindor pero sólo se encontró con San Potter y la Comadreja. Era raro que ella no estuviera ahí, pero si hubiera pasado algo grave ambos Gryffindors estaría con una cara de pena, además parecía que ni ellos se había dado cuenta ya que Potter miraba a la chica Weasley embobado y el pobretón se estaba comiendo a Lavander Brown.

De pronto Draco recordó que había dejado el cofre afuera, pero no podía pasar nada ya que él no compartía habitación con nadie, y nadie se atrevía a entrar a la habitación su habitación, ni siquiera Blaise o Theodore.

—Blaise vámonos—dijo Malfoy

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Blaise confundido

—A patearles el trasero a los Gryffindors.

* * *

_Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, si les gustó aprieten el botoncito de abajo_

_Sugerencias, criticas, conjeturas, opiniones, aplausos, crucios, observaciones, preguntas, aportes y todo lo que ustedes quieran pueden dejarlo en un review, ya saben lo que dicen, un review hace a una autora feliz._

_Muchas Gracias por leer!_

**"_Travesura Realizada"_**


	2. La estación de tren

_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_**  
**

**Antes de que comiences a leer, necesito dar algunas recomendaciones y avisos:**

**1. ****Al final de cada capítulo dejaré el título del siguiente, para que puedan imaginarse cómo sera el siguiente capítulo. Se aceptan teorías y conjeturas, ya saben donde dejarlos :3**

**Bueno, eso es todo, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**_Capítulo II : La estación de tren_**

* * *

_Crookshanks saltó hacia el interior mientras Hermione seguía paralizada debajo de la puerta, aferrada aún al pomo. ¿La razón? Hermione había reconocido la habitación, era de uno de los prefectos como lo había sospechado desde un inicio, el dormitorio era de Draco Malfoy._

.

.

_Si me encuentra, no saldré viva de aquí_— pensó la castaña. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y dejar a Crookshanks ahí, pero una pequeña vocecilla en su mente le insistía que debía descubrir la razón por la que su gato la había llevado ahí; así que sin vacilaciones dio un paso hacia el interior y cerró la puerta tras sí.

La habitación era grande y espaciosa, así como la que ella poseía; pero la diferencia era que la de Malfoy era lujosa.

El cuarto poseía un aura sofisticado; las cortinas eran color verde botella, había una alfombra gris cubriendo todo el piso; las sábanas tenían tonalidades diferentes tonalidades de verde y eran de seda. Hermione debía admitir que el Slytherin tenía buenos gustos en la decoración.

La habitación era hermosa, pero algo llamó su atención, en la mesa de noche había un cofre negro con las iniciales D.M grabadas en la parte superior.

Sabía que no debía, pero... por Merlín, ¿Cómo resistirse a la curiosidad que me carcomía por dentro?, si se iba de allí no iba a poder descansar pensando en lo que había dentro del cofre, así que antes de que se arrepintiera, se acercó al cofre y lo abrió...

No sabía lo que esperaba encontrar, tal vez alguna reliquia de la familia Malfoy o un artefacto de Borgin & Burkes, pero por su cabeza jamás pasó la idea de que dentro encontraría un sobre.

El sobre era de color negro con detalles plateados, era un sobre parecido al que Dumbledore había usado para la invitación del baile de Los Tres magos.

Extrañada, Hermione se sentó en la cama del Slytherin, agarró el sobre con cuidado y lo abrió…

Dentro del sobre encontró varias cartas.

_Malfoy, ¿Guardando cartas? _– pensé.

Todo esto era tan raro e inusual que la castaña que decidió agarrar la primera carta y leerla, sólo para asegurarse que no había nada oscuro, de Malfoy se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

**(...)**

**1° Carta.**

Estaba caminando, con la cabeza en alto y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, había personas que me saludaban, eran trabajadores del Ministerio que caminaban apresuradamente para despedirse de sus hijos, yo les devolvía el saludo. Conocía a muchos trabajadores del Ministerio, especialmente a los de alto rango, ya que mi padre solía llevarme al Ministerio. Caminaba abriéndome paso por la abarrotada estación, llena de niños y familiares que transportaban sus baúles y mascotas con algo de dificultad; pero sin necesidad de golpear o pedir permiso a alguien, ya que al pasar todos se alejaban con expresión de miedo y respeto.

Yo sabía que la reacción de las personas era debido a mi padre Lucius Malfoy, él y mi madre, habían decidido acompañarme a la estación, pese a la discusión que había tenido unos meses atrás sobre en qué colegio estudiaría. A mí no me importaba, lo único que quería era irme de Malfoy Manor, no es que yo odiaba a mis padres, al contrario, los admiraba, sobre todo a mi padre; pero estar encerrado en casa, a pesar de todos los sirvientes, elfos y dinero que yo podía disponer, era muy aburrido.

Aún recuerdo esa discusión perfectamente, yo estaba escondido en la cocina, agarrando algunos dulces cuando comenzó todo.

.

.

—Draco no va a ir a Hogwarts, no permitiré que vaya a un colegio donde dejan entrar a cualquiera — exclamó Lucius.

—Y a ¿dónde quieres que vaya?—repuso Narcissa.

—A Durmstrang, en ese colegio enseñan las Artes Oscuras, sólo entran los magos de sangre pura, y el director es Igor Karkaroff, un amigo mío.

—Pero Durmstrang está muy lejos, y él aún está muy pequeño para irse tan lejos—objetó Narcissa

—Draco debe aprender a valerse por sí mismo—exclamó Lucius molesto.

—No se irá lejos, irá a Hogwarts y fin de la discusión—repuso Narcissa, y no escuché más de la conversación, pero era bastante obvio que mi madre había dicho la última palabra.

.

.

Llegamos al expreso de Hogwarts temprano, ya que mi padre debía partir al Ministerio porque había recibido una lechuza urgente que lo había citado a las 11am, la misma hora en la que el tren partía.

Antes de venir aquí mi padre me había hablado sobre Hogwarts, un lugar donde entraba todo tipo de personas, desde gente astuta e importante, hasta gente sin talento y sin dinero, como los Weasley, una familia bastante numerosa, pelirrojos, que a la justa les alcanzaba para comer y usaban ropa de segunda mano; mi padre los despreciaba.

También se rumoreaba, según había escuchado en el Ministerio, que ese año iría a Hogwarts Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Mi padre me había contado su historia, y me había dicho que en lo posible me convirtiera en su amigo.

—Enorgullece a la familia, Draco—se despidió Lucius Malfoy con un leve apretón de hombro.

—Lo haré, padre—exclamé.

—Cuídate hijo, y escríbenos—exclamó mi madre, mientras me daba un abrazo,

A pesar de todo lo que sabía sobre Hogwarts, desde fantasmas volando por todas partes, hasta la existencia del Bosque Tenebroso; estaba un poco nervioso. Subí al tren, mientras buscaba un compartimiento, seguramente Crabbe y Goyle, un par de tontos, pero intimidantes, me buscarían después.

Estaba buscando un compartimiento, en lo posible cerca del carrito de comidas, cuando la vi.

.

.

Ella estaba de espaldas, con la túnica puesta, me extraño eso ya que generalmente los estudiantes se ponían la túnica llegando a Hogwarts, pero el tren aún no partía y ella ya tenía la túnica puesta. Su aspecto era extraño; me quedé mirándola fijamente pensando en algún comentario mordaz que podría hacerle cuando ladeó su cabeza, dejándome ver su perfil.

Tenía una cara redonda e infantil, con sus pómulos ligeramente rosados, pero sin duda lo que me dejo atónito fueron sus ojos. Sus ojos resaltaban, eran de color chocolate, nada especiales, pero tenía un brillo en los ojos que jamás lo había notado en otra persona.

No supe que decir, de la nada, todos los insultos que habían pasado por mi cabeza unos segundos atrás se habían esfumado... Me quedé estupefacto, observándola, hasta que ella se fue.

Supuse que la vería después, ya que por su túnica, era seguramente de primer año, por lo que deje de prestarle atención y retome mi búsqueda de un compartimiento.

**...**

**...**

Hermione no entendía nada, ¿Malfoy había escrito una carta? Y no solo eso, sino que el mismo ser ególatra, narcisista y arrogante hablaba sobre una persona que no era él. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién era la niña misteriosa de quién hablaba Malfoy?

¿Cómo una persona fría y con el corazón de piedra podía escribir sobre alguien más? No era de una forma romántica o oscura, pero hablaba curiosidad y Malfoy no se caracterizaba por eso precisamente.

Malfoy era una persona fría y sin sentimientos, demasiado presuntuoso por su estatus social y por venir de una familia de sangre pura, una persona que se sentía mejor insultando a las personas que consideraba inferior a él.

En otras palabras un completo idiota.

No obstante... la castaña debía admitir que el Slytherin era algo atractivo, su piel pálida, como la de un vampiro, contrastaba con su cabello rubio platinado, dándole un aspecto varonil; su pose aristocrática y su forma de caminar irradiaba un aura enigmática. Pero sobre todo, sus ojos grises como el hielo, eran como ventanas impenetrables que irradiaban peligro.

_Pero en qué estás pensando Hermione_—se reprendió a sí misma.

Observó sui reloj, aún tenía tiempo antes de que el partido de Quidditch comenzara, por lo que decidió leer un par de cartas más para saber las verdaderas intenciones de Malfoy, además aunque no lo quisiera admitir, muy dentro de ella quería saber sobre quién hablaba Malfoy, aunque eso significaba invadir su privacidad.

.

.

* * *

Draco y Blaise se levantaron de la mesa de Slytherin para dirigirse a los vestidores, dando como última indicación al resto del equipo que después de desayunar, se dirigieran a la parte trasera de los vestidores para planear la estrategia.

Ese año los golpeadores era Crabbe y Goyle, aunque tuvieran la coordinación de un mono con epilepsia—pensó Draco— su compostura y tamaño los hacía ver intimidantes; el guardián era Theodore Nott, un chico que a pesar de que era muy callado, había demostrado tener aptitudes para el Quidditch, además antes de que Draco tuviera su habitación de prefectos, había compartido dormitorio con él, y eso había hecho que se formara una amistad entre ellos dos.

Los cazadores eran Spencer, un chico presumido, pero con grandes habilidades para las artes oscuras y el Quidditch; Blaise y Derrick; y por supuesto el buscador era Malfoy.

Draco y Blaise, atravesaron la puerta del gran comedor, y pasaron por el hall, cuando Zabinni chocó "accidentalmente" con Harry Potter.

—Fíjate por dónde vas Potter.

—Zabini, no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo—repuso Harry cortante.

—Oh!... No sabía que tenía que sacar cita para hablar con el gran Harry Potter—comentó Blaise con ironía.

—Ya déjalo Harry—dijo Ron—No le hagas caso.

—Pero mira quién salió a defenderte, el pobretón—siguió Blaise con burla—¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que no debes meterte en conversaciones ajenas?

—Dudo que hayan podido enseñarle modales, si a la justa tenían para comer—comentó Draco con desdén.

Ron se puso rojo como un tomate, y al mismo tiempo Draco, Ron y Harry sacaron sus varitas de sus túnicas, apuntándose entre ellos sin dejar de mirarse.

—¿Qué esperas comadreja? ¿Acaso no puedes ganar un duelo sin que Potter te ayude? — espetó Draco, mientras una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa, se dibujaba en su rostro.

—No necesito la ayuda de nadie hurón—atacó Ron—En cambio tú, no puedes amenazar a alguien sin tener a Crabbe y Goyle flanqueándote.

—Me parece que además de pobre eres ciego, no te das cuenta que ellos no están—contraatacó Draco

—Basta chicos—intervino Ginny, apareciendo de repente—¿No quieren que lo suspendan del partido, verdad?.

—Ginny tiene razón—dijo Harry mientras guardaba su varita—Vámonos Ron, hoy los machacaremos en el partido.

Ron bajó su varita, mientras que Draco se demoró unos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo.

—Adiós comadreja, ojalá no termines en la enfermería—pronunció Draco arrastrando las palabras.

—Lo mismo digo, hurón.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo? A mi me ha encantado la forma en la que Hermione piensa que Draco es atractivo xD. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me emociono cada vez que recibo uno (: También quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus críticas constructivas._

_Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capítulo, les prometo que el próximo será mejor, cuídense_

**Muchísimas gracias por leer! **

_**Recuerden: La profesora Trelawney dice que si dejan su review, puede que Draco los acorralé en un pasillo de Hogwarts, lo que pase ahí, ya es su culpa xD**_

**Casi lo olvido, el próximo capítulo se llama "Destinados a odiarnos"**

"_Travesura realizada"_


	3. Destinados a odiarnos

**1. Tal vez no les había dicho, pero para aclarar las dudas, la historia se sitúa en sexto año, todo es igual, excepto que Draco aún no es mortífago, y no tiene la misión de matar a Dumbledore.**

**Sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste este capítulo, dejen su comentario por favor. También les dejé una nota en el último review del capítulo anterior.**

* * *

**_Capítulo III : Destinados a odiarnos_**

* * *

_Observé mi reloj, aún tenía tiempo antes de que el partido de Quidditch comenzara, por lo que decidí leer un par de cartas más para saber las verdaderas intenciones de Malfoy, además aunque no lo quisiera admitir, muy dentro de mí, quería saber sobre quién hablaba Malfoy, aunque eso significaba invadir su privacidad._

_._

_._

Agarré todas las cartas, procurando no desordenarlas, me levanté de la cama de Malfoy, y caminé hacia el sillón verde que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, me senté, puse las demás cartas en la mesita de al lado, y me puso a leer mientras Crookshanks se acurrucaba alrededor de mis piernas.

** (...)**

**2° Carta**

Furioso y con el orgullo pisoteado, así me sentía.

Estaba cegado por la furia que ni siquiera me fijé que habíamos ingresado al gran comedor.

¿Cómo se atrevía Harry Potter a rechazar mi amistad? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo había tenido la osadía de humillarme delante de todos?... Lo peor de todo, había sido que yo había quedado como un idiota, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, McGonagall había llegado.

Pero esto no se quedaría así, Potter no sabía a quién había rechazado, yo era Draco Malfoy y me vengaría.

_Mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en los labios de Draco Malfoy, McGonagall empezó a hablar._

—Cuando escuchen su nombre, Se acercarán, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador, y sabrán a qué casa irán.

McGonagall estiró el pergamino, se aclaró la garganta y en voz alta leyó—Hermione Granger.

Cuando escuché el nombre, levanté la cabeza, ya que jamás había escuchado ese apellido antes. Entonces la vi, era la misma niña que había observado en el tren; se acercaba al banquillo que se encontraba en el centro del Gran Comedor, con paso tembloroso pero decidido. Su cara mostraba nerviosismo y preocupación, mientras respiraba profundamente y susurraba algunas palabras para sí misma.

Se sentó en el banquillo y McGonagall le colocó el sombrero seleccionador.

Cuando el sombrero empezó a hablar, dio un pequeño salto en su sitio, y alzó los ojos, seguían teniendo el mismo brillo que había observado antes; pero esta vez sus ojos mostraban ansiedad.

—Gryffindor —exclamó el sombrero. Entonces ella sonrió, se levantó, y se fue dando saltitos, o por lo menos eso me pareció, a la mesa de los leones.

_Gryffindor_—pensé. Eso quería decir que la posibilidad de hablarle se había esfumado, como un elfo al desaparecer, así de rápido. Yo sabía que iría a la casa de las serpientes, la casa de la astucia y el poder, mi padre desde pequeño me había dicho que yo sería el príncipe de Slytherin.

Pero por lo menos sabía su nombre. Jamás había escuchado el apellido Granger, por lo que debía ser hija de muggles, aunque no estaba seguro.

—Draco Malfoy—pronunció McGonagall.

Me acerqué, con paso firme, y me senté. McGonagall agarró el sombrero, y antes de que me lo terminara de colocar el sombrero pronunció:

—Slytherin! Y toda la mesa de las serpientes gritó de júbilo; sonreí, y caminé hacia el otro extremo del comedor, hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Me senté al lado de Marcus Flint, un chico de quinto, prefecto y además era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Mientras McGonagall seguía llamando a los alumnos, mis ojos se desviaron a la mesa opuesta. Di una rápida inspección a la mesa y la encontré, sentada en la mesa, al lado de otro chico de primero.

Me fijé en su aspecto, seguía igual que antes, con el mismo enjambre en la cabeza, sólo que había algo diferente en ella…, pero no sabía qué.

Pasaron los minutos y la selección de casas ya había terminado, Potter y Weasley habían quedado en Gryffindor; mientras que Crabbe, Goyle, un chico moreno y una chica morena habían quedado en Slytherin.

—Hola, soy Blaise Zabini—exclamó el chico moreno.

—Malfoy, Draco Malfoy—dije, mientras le daba la mano.

—Así que tú eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy—exclamó la chica morena—Yo soy Pansy Parkinson, nuestros padres se conocen—repuso Parkinson con una voz chillona.

—Si he oído hablar de ti, bueno, tienen suerte de ser mis nuevos amigos—repuse yo con arrogancia.

—Eso no lo dudo, Malfoy—espetó Zabini.

.

.

El banquete comenzó, habían servido puré de patatas, costillitas, piernas de pavo, ensalada, y muchos postres, pero la comida no evitó que yo me fijara de nuevo en ella; estaba hablando con Weasley y Potter, y en ese momento de algún modo lo supe… supe de que ella y yo… estaríamos destinados a odiarnos.

Experimenté una sensación nueva y extraña en mi interior, decidí no prestarle atención a esa sensación amarga y empecé a comer.

_En ese momento Draco Malfoy no lo supo, pero él se había sentido decepcionado, porque no sería amigo de la niña de ojos castaños._

**...**

**...**

Terminé de leer la carta.

Estaba segura que yo era la chica de quién hablaba Malfoy, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Era coincidencia que este yo en sus cartas? ¿Existía algún motivo oscuro en todo esto?

Mis pensamientos se dirigieron a ese día, aún recordaba esa fecha como si hubiera sido ayer, había sido el día en que yo había llegado a Hogwarts.

Había estado asombrada por la decoración, los cuadros, las escaleras y los fantasmas. A pesar de que yo sabía mucho sobre Hogwarts, ya que antes de venir, había leído "_La Historia de Hogwarts"._

Estaba sentada, al lado de Neville, cuando McGonagall pronunció el nombre de él. En ese momento, supe el nombre del niño que había visto en el tren.

—_Draco Malfoy_—pensé. Ese nombre poseía un aura misteriosa, como si el nombre ocultara algo.

Cuando McGonagall había pronunciado su nombre, él se había acercado al banquillo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, algo típico de Malfoy, se había sentado, y me había mirado directamente mientras le colocaban el sombrero seleccionador.

Debido a la curiosidad de ese nombre, poco después había ido a la biblioteca, y después de buscar entre los estantes, había encontrado un libro sobre magos famosos. Lo había agarrado, me había ido a la mesa más cercana, y había descubierto que su abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy, había encontrado la cura a la viruela de dragón.

.

.

Lo que más me sorprendía era la forma en que Malfoy hablaba de mí en sus cartas. No hablaba con repugnancia ni asco, sólo curiosidad.

Pero no debía hacerme ilusiones por nada, seguro no leía nada de eso porque Malfoy aún no sabía que yo era una "sangre sucia" o una "rata de biblioteca", como solía llamarme. Además en primer año nos habíamos llevado "bien". Puede que no éramos amigos, pero Malfoy no había insultado a Ron ni a Harry, y tampoco Harry o Ron habían intentado partirle la cara a Malfoy.

Crookshanks maulló suavemente, así que lo acaricié lentamente, en su cabeza peluda y naranja mientras el gato ronroneaba. Lo acurruqué en mi regazo, y me dispuse a leer la siguiente carta mientras tarareaba una canción para Crookshanks.

.

.

* * *

— ¿Por qué tenías que molestar a Potter?—preguntó Draco furioso mientras caminaban por los corredores.

—Porque es divertido. Además ¿Desde cuándo no te divierte? —preguntó Blaise con suspicacia.

—No digas estupideces, Blaise—contestó Malfoy evitando pensar en cierta castaña—Sólo que hoy es el partido, y si le hacía algo a Potter, probablemente nos hubieran suspendido.

—Ya veo…—contestó Zabini no muy convencido.

Desde comienzo de año Zabini había notado que Malfoy estaba extraño, dejando de lado que ambos estaban asustados porque probablemente el Señor Tenebroso los reclutaría ese año; también había notado que Malfoy dirigía su mirada constantemente a la mesa de Gryffindor. No entendía el comportamiento de Draco, como tampoco entendía porque no se lo contaba. Intuía algo, pero aún no podía confirmar sus sospechas, por lo que decidió preguntarle a Malfoy algunas interrogantes.

—¿No te pareció raro?—empezó Zabini.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Malfoy, confundido.

—Que Granger no haya estado con Potter y Weasley—respondió.

Sintió a Malfoy tensarse por una milésima de segundo, casi imperceptible. Pero Zabini lo había notado, y sus sospechas de que cierta castaña tenía que ver en algo, se iban confirmando.

—No me había dado cuenta. Una sangre sucia más, o una sangre sucia menos, no es relevante para mí.

—Bueno, es raro que el trío dorado esté separado, ¿No lo crees? —preguntó Blaise

—No lo sé Zabini, y tampoco me interesa—respondió Malfoy cortante.

Blaise decidió no seguir preguntando a Malfoy… por ahora. Atravesaron el vestíbulo, adentrándose en los terrenos de Hogwarts, rumbo al campo de Quidditch; cada uno sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y caminando en silencio.

Draco tenía el presentimiento de que Blaise sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia la castaña, o por lo menos lo intuía. No le había contado al moreno, porque sabía que él era prejuicioso. A pesar de que él era su mejor amigo, Blaise era uno de esos chicos que se enorgullecía de su pureza de sangre, y no le gustaba estar "atado" a una chica.

Por eso, el único que sabía de sus sentimientos hacia la castaña era Theodore Nott, él era muy perspectivo y había pillado a Malfoy varias veces mirando a la castaña, además él no era prejuicioso; no le importaba la pureza de sangre, no tenía interés en unirse a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, no molestaba a nadie, y nadie se metía con él. Era un chico tranquilo, y todos en Slytherin lo respetaban.

En cambio, Draco estaba seguro de que él no tendría más opción que ser un mortífago, porque estaba seguro de que Voldemort iba a querer venganza, y lo utilizaría a él.

* * *

_Hola, he vuelto xD ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? A mi me encanta la sonrisa de arrogancia de Draco. El contador de visitas subió increíblemente, pero no tuve muchos comentarios. No les reclamo nada, tampoco me molesto, sólo quiero saber si les gusta la historia o no (:_

_A los lectores anónimos, no sean tímidos, dejen su review, ningún basilisco los comerá xD_

_**Recuerden: La profesora Trelawney ha visto en su bola de cristal, que si dejan su review; Draco las llevará a un paseo por escoba en una noche estrellada. Lo que después pase, es cosa de vosotras xD**_

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Un abrazo estilo Molly Weasley para todos.**

**El próximo capítulo se llama Miedo, Temor, Pánico. ¿A alguien se le ocurre sobre que puede tratar el siguiente capítulo?**


	4. Miedo, Temor, Pánico

_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

**1. Algunos diálogos de Harry Potter serán usado apropiadamente en el fanfic.**

_Soundtrack: Addicted—Kelly Clarkson._

_Capítulo dedicado para **"Annie Thompson"**, que siempre me alegra con sus pequeños reviews._

* * *

**_Capítulo IV: Miedo, temor,__ pánico_**

* * *

_Crookshanks maulló suavemente, así que Hermione lo acarició lentamente en su cabeza peluda y naranja mientras el gato ronroneaba. Lo acurrucó en su regazo, y se dispuso a leer la siguiente carta mientras tarareaba una canción para Crookshanks._

_._

**.**

**(…)**

**3° Carta**

Miedo, temor, pánico. Durante esos veinte minutos de desesperación, el miedo se convirtió en pánico, pero no por mí… sino por ella.

.

.

Estaba cenando en el gran comedor conversando con Blaise y Pansy sobre lo que haríamos en navidades. No me gustaba mucho la navidad, ya que mi madre, Narcissa solía hacer una fiesta de gala, y yo debía comportarme a la altura; la única parte buena eran los regalos.

En cambio, Halloween era una de mis fechas favoritas; brujas, escobas, fantasmas y dulces por todas partes.

Todos estaban tranquilos, disfrutando de todo, desde la comida hasta la decoración. Cuando de pronto las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par, y el profesor Quirrell entró corriendo.

—Un trol! —Gritó, mientras respiraba rápidamente debido a la agitación—¡Hay un trol en las mazmorras!

Miedo, eso fue lo primero que sentí en ese momento, toda la gente gritaba y corría despavoridamente, incluyéndome. Era un caos total, incluso el profesor Quirrell se había desmayado.

Marcus Flint y Megara Borgin, los prefectos, nos organizaron rápidamente en filas, mientras se habrían paso por el gran comedor a toda prisa.

— ¿A dónde crees que nos llevan? —me preguntó Blaise mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible

—A los dormitorios, eso dijo Dumbledore—respondí.

—Lo sé, pero Quirrell dijo de que en las mazmorras estaba el trol—exclamó asustado.

—Seguro nos llevaran por otro camino—respondí no muy convencido de mi respuesta.

Bajábamos por las escaleras, todos demasiados asustados como para hablar, cuando recordé que no había visto en ningún momento a cierta niña castaña en el gran comedor, y eso significaba que no sabía sobre el trol suelto. En ese momento sentí temor, así que sin pensar en mis acciones jalé bruscamente a Pansy Parkinson y le pregunté.

— ¿Sabes algo de Hermione Granger?—pregunté

—Escuché que Parvati Patil decía que se había encerrado en el baño de niñas y había estado llorando toda la tarde—respondió. También escuché que decían que todos se burlaban de ella porque no tenía amigos y porque siempre está leyendo en la biblioteca. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—La profesora Sprout me pidió que le diera un recado hoy, pero no la vi—contesté rápidamente

Al parecer me creyó, porque siguió caminando como si la respuesta que le había dado fuera la más normal del mundo.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de las mazmorras, nos detuvimos. Ahí estaban Dumbledore, McGonagall, y otros profesores más conversando en voz baja, por lo que tuve que esforzarme para concentrarme en cada palabra que pronunciaban.

—No está en las mazmorras—exclamó McGonagall angustiada.

—Pero, ¿Cómo puede entrar un trol? —Preguntó Sprout— ¿No son demasiado tontos?

—Buena observación profesora—dijo Dumbledore— Bueno, pensemos. ¿A dónde…?

No escuche más, porque en ese momento el pánico se apoderó de mí. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, di media vuelta, y corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían hacia el baño de niñas. Pasé por los corredores, pero de pronto me detuve. Había corrido tan rápido que no me había fijado donde estaba, empecé a inspeccionar el lugar para ubicarme, cuando una voz interrumpió mi concentración.

—Señor Malfoy, su actitud ha sido imprudente—exclamó McGonagall furiosa. No hay ningún motivo para que usted salga…

No llegué a escuchar toda la frase, ya que unos gritos agudos de desesperación, que provenía del corredor izquierdo, opacaron la voz de la profesora.

Me quedé paralizado, ese grito era de una niña, eso era muy obvio. Una expresión de terror se dibujó en el rostro de McGonagall, y eso solo confirmó mis sospechas.

Salió con paso apresurado en dirección a los gritos, mientras sacaba su varita de su túnica.

Yo solo me quedé ahí parado, sin saber qué hacer. Para empezar… ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué debía importarme? ¿Por qué me preocupaba una niña estúpida que a la primera burla se había encerrado en el baño a llorar? La profesora se podía hacer cargo perfectamente del trol.

Quise dar media vuelta pero algo me lo impedía… ella. Con cuidado, y sin hacer mucho ruido tome el mismo camino que había tomado McGonagall unos segundos atrás, llegué y me escondí detrás de una gárgola.

Asome la cabeza con cuidado y pude observar que McGonagall, Snape y Quirrell se encontraban en la entrada. En frente estaban Potter y Weasley, y unos metros más allá se encontraba un trol inconsciente.

—Por Merlín—exclamó la profesora McGonagall—Me pueden explicar ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Fue mi culpa profesora—exclamó una voz femenina—Había leído sobre estas criaturas, y creí que podría hacerme cargo, pero definitivamente me equivoqué. Si Harry y Ron no hubieran venido, tal vez yo estaría muerta.

—_Muerta_—pensé. _Esa palabra me había causado una sensación extraña en mi estómago._

—Estoy muy decepcionada, señorita Granger—repuso McGonagall. Se le serán restados 5 puntos, por su imprudente decisión.

¿Por qué no decía la verdad? ¿Por qué no le decía a McGonagall que no había ido a cenar porque se habían burlado de ella?

Confundido, así regresé a la sala común. No entendía a qué se debía su actitud de proteger a Potter y Weasley; como tampoco comprendía la razón por la cual yo había sentido preocupación. Sólo era una niña tonta, insoportable, que no podía contener las ganas de levantar la mano en clases, y que siempre cumplía las normas. Entonces… ¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

**...**

**...**

Imbécil, ahí estaba el idiota de Malfoy que yo conocía—pensó Hermione soltando un bufido de indignación— ¿Yo era una niña tonta?—siguió la castaña— Pues él era un niño arrogante y caprichoso.

Hermione aún recordaba la cara de Malfoy cuando había visto que a Harry le habían dado una Nimbus 2000 para su primer partido de Quidditch. Por primera vez su capricho no podía ser cumplido ya que los de primer año jamás entraban al equipo.

Pero, dejando de lado el último párrafo que había leído—razonó la castaña—Lo demás la desconcertaba por completo. ¿Malfoy había sentido pánico porque pensó que ella estaba en peligro? Ahora que leía esta carta, Hermione entendía todo con más claridad.

La gryffindor sabía que Snape y Quirrell habían estado por ahí porque ambos habían bajado del tercer piso por la puerta que estaba al costado de los baños, pero jamás había entendido cómo McGonagall había llegado ahí. Creía que habían sido los gritos, pero no era posible que desde las mazmorras se escuchara su grito, por lo que si Harry y Ron no hubieran estado ahí, Malfoy le habría salvado la vida.

Sólo la idea de que Malfoy intentara salvarla era imposible de creer. ¿Por qué intentar salvarla? ¿Por qué preocuparse por ella de esa forma? ¿Por qué arriesgarse por una sangre sucia? Para empezar, en ese entonces, Malfoy era como cualquier niño que huía para salvarse a sí mismo, como había pasado en el Bosque Tenebroso. Además él era una serpiente, y los Slytherin no se caracterizaban por ser valientes precisamente.

Incluso ahora, Malfoy seguía siendo cobarde—pensó Hermione—. Aunque se le notaba diferente ese año.

El rubio ya no mostraba esa repugnancia hacia las personas, se le veía más enigmático. Tampoco Hermione había visto a Malfoy con alguna de sus conquistas, generalmente él mostraba a su "ligue de turno" como si fuera un trofeo; pero ahora andaba con Nott o Zabini.

También muchas veces Hermione lo había visto con un aire pensativo, y otras veces lo había pillado mirándola fijamente con sus ojos grises,como el hielo, pero lo más extraño es que cuando le devolvía la mirada, él no la bajaba, sino que la seguía mirando de la misma forma, y eso le ponía nerviosa.

Volviendo a las cartas… ¿Qué motivó a Malfoy a correr hacia el baño de niñas esa vez?—Hermione no entendía nada, a pesar de que en la carta dijera que había actuado por impulso eso no explicaba nada.

Acaso si hubiera sido otra persona, ¿Malfoy hubiera actuado de la misma forma?

Algo muy dentro de ella, lee decía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era no.

.

.

* * *

Llegaron al campo de Quidditch, y ambos jugadores caminaron hasta los vestidores. En las gradas sólo había un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw que al parecer estaban jugando naipes explosivos. Llegaron a los vestidores y Blaise se dirigió a la parte trasera, mientras que Draco se puso su uniforme.

Se colocó protectores en sus brazos y en sus piernas. Después se ajustó los guantes y con su mano rodeó el palo de su Saeta de Fuego. Caminaba hacia la parte de atrás de los vestidores cuando a lo lejos vio a un castaño conversando con una rubia. El castaño se despidió de la chica, y la chica, que tenía un sombrero de león en la cabeza le dio un beso y se fue.

El castaño volteó y observo que Malfoy lo estaba mirando con una mueca de burla, Theodore se acercó con su escoba en su mano izquierda y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Así que Lovegood ¿eh? —preguntó Draco

—Pues sí, que puedo decirte Malfoy, es única—contestó Theodore, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Pues parecer un idiota enamorado—repuso Malfoy.

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó Theo, mientras le daba un leve empujoncito a Malfoy—Pero si tú eres quién no deja de acosar a cierta persona. ¿No te aburres de mirarla?

—No. Además sabes que no puedo ir un día a la biblioteca y decirle: "Hola Hermione, sé que siempre te he insultado, que mi padre es un mortífago e intentó asesinarte, pero quiero decirte que te ves hermosa" —contestó Draco—Para ser Slytherin Theo, a veces creo que no usas tu inteligencia.

—A eso no me refiero, pero ¿Podrías empezar con algo, no?

—No es fácil Theo y ya sabes por qué. Bueno, ¿Sobre qué hablabas con Lovegood?

Theodore percibió el cambio de tema de conversación pero no insistió con Draco. El castaño sabía cuando debía cortar un tema de conversación

—Le pregunté si luego del partido podíamos ir al lago, también le pregunté si vendría al partido.

—Theo, creo que definitivamente tu cerebro desapareció. Lovegood es la comentarista.

—Lo sé Draco, no soy idiota. Me refiero a que le pregunté si vendría si no fuera comentarista—repuso Theo.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo, Theo empujó a Draco y salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera de los vestidores.

Draco se levantó, agarró su escoba que se había caído, y lo siguió.

* * *

_Hola, volví antes xD. Recibí muchos reviews pidiéndome que publique lo más pronto posible, y sólo me he demorado una semana. Se que muchas se preguntara porque la actitud de Draco no es la de "estúpido sensual". Bueno, es porque a mi parecer, en "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" Nuestro sexy rubio aún no tenía esa actitud, además el odio hacia el trío dorado lo verán en los siguientes capítulos._

_**Recuerden: Firenze, el centauro, ha visto en las estrellas, que si dejan su review; Theodore Nott te esperará en medio de la oscuridad, y te hará saber que él también puede hacerte desfallecer.**  
_

**Muchas Gracias por leer!**

**Recordarles que las respuestas a los comentarios anónimos están en el último review del capítulo anterior.**

**El próximo capítulo se llama Venganza. ¿Alguna idea sobre el siguiente capítulo? No sean tímido, que Voldemort no te matará si dejas tu comentario :3**

_"Travesura Realizada, Nox"_


	5. Venganza

**1. Recuerden que las respuestas a sus reviews, están en el último comentario del capítulo anterior.**

**2. Algunos diálogos de Harry Potter serán utilizados apropiadamente en la historia**

_Soundtack: Because Of You__—Kelly Clarkson_

_Capítulo dedicado a mi mejor amiga, que me lee desde las sombras.  
_

* * *

_**Capítulo V: Venganza**_

* * *

_Volviendo a las cartas… ¿Qué motivó a Malfoy a correr hacia el baño de niñas esa vez? En la carta decía que había actuado por impulso, pero aun así su actitud era extraña e inverosímil._

_Acaso si hubiera sido otra persona, ¿Malfoy hubiera actuado de la misma forma?_

_Algo muy dentro de mí, me decía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era no._

**(...)**

**4° Carta**

Venganza… Al fin podría vengarme de Weasley por haberme dejado el ojo morado, y de Potter por humillarme el día de la clase de vuelo.

.

.

Acababa de culminar la clase de Herbología, por lo que yo estaba saliendo del invernadero; cuando vi a Potter, Weasley y Granger conversando unos metros más allá.

Me acerqué silenciosamente hacia ellos, pensando en la manera de molestarlos, cuando Potter dijo que en la noche irían a la cabaña de Hagrid, para preguntarle algo que no llegue a escuchar; ya que cuando Potter decía eso, Granger lo había callado y había señalado en dirección mía.

Pero yo había escuchado lo suficiente, por lo que después de la cena, me había puesto mi capa, y me había escondido detrás de una estatua que se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Me quedé ahí durante 10 minutos, hasta que escuché unas voces que provenían de un lugar cercano. Me asomé con cuidado y pude observar a Potter, Granger y Weasley corriendo hacia la cabaña del guardabosque.

Esperé unos minutos más, y seguí el mismo camino que ellos habían tomado hace unos minutos atrás.

Llegué a la cabaña y traté de asomarme por la ventana; pero la ventana se encontraba muy alta, por lo que busqué en los alrededores algo que me sirviera de banquillo.

Estuve buscando durante unos minutos, hasta que encontré un tronco atrapado entre la maleza. Usé un hechizo para liberarlo, lo agarré, y lo coloqué en el suelo. Luego me subí a él y me asomé por la ventana.

Desde la ventana podía ver a Potter y Weasley mirando un caldero, al semi-gigante sosteniendo un huevo entre sus manos, y a ella mirando todo con desaprobación. Me había enterado por Pansy que Granger era hija de muggles, yo lo había intuido, pero guardaba la esperanza de que no fuera así porque sentía que con ella las cosas serían diferentes, pero ya no más.

Ella solo era una insufrible sabelotodo, que siempre iba detrás de los profesores como un perrito faldero, no tenía más amigos aparte de Potter y Weasley y siempre estaba en la biblioteca leyendo. Además en el tren me había sentido así porque me había dado curiosidad, nada más; y ahora me probaría a mí mismo que la detestaba, porque hoy me vengaría del Trío Dorado.

Estaba pensando, cuando escuché un crack; rápidamente miré hacia la cabaña y descubrí que el huevo que había visto se estaba rompiendo. De él salió una criatura que al instante lo reconocí, era un dragón.

Una mueca de satisfacción se dibujó en mis labios, al fin tenía la forma de vengarme del Trío Dorado y además de revelar su secretito. El gigantón barbudo miró hacia la ventana y habló, pero yo reaccioné cuando Potter me vio.

Salí corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el despacho de McGonagall dispuesto a acusarlos.

.

.

Cuando llegué le conté todo a McGonagall, ella cogió una vela, se colocó su capa y salió hacia el hall, cruzamos el pasadizo y al voltear los encontramos. Una mueca de arrogancia se dibujó en mis labios, por fin los había atrapado, y esta vez no se escaparían de su castigo. Entraron al despacho de la profesora mientras yo los seguía.

Me apoyé en un pupitre mientras disfrutaba del sermón de McGonagall, todo salía de acuerdo al plan, cuando la conversación dio un giro inesperado.

—Todos recibirán un castigo, para asegurarme que esto no se va a volver a repetir—aseveró McGonagall.

—Disculpe profesora—repuse, mientras me acercaba hacia ella—Creí escuchar que decía todos.

—Escucho bien señor Malfoy, a pesar de sus intenciones, usted también estaba fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche.

Pude escuchar como Potter y Weasley se reían por lo bajo.

Vieja chiflada, ¿Por qué me castigaba a mí, si yo había avisado que ellos habían roto las reglas? Proteste, pero McGonagall ya había pronunciado la última palabra. Furioso regresé a mi pupitre; pero aun así tenía el consuelo de que al menos yo no había perdido 150 puntos para mi casa en una sola noche.

.

.

La siguiente noche, después de cenar, Filch nos llevó hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts para cumplir nuestro castigo. Mientras íbamos hacia los terrenos Filch nos contó historias horribles sobre los castigos de antes tratando de intimidarnos, y lo estaba logrando.

Llegamos a la cabaña del semi-gigante para cumplir nuestro castigo. Al llegar lo vi junto al fuego, pero parecía que estaba llorando.

No tuve tiempo para hacer conjeturas ya que el mencionó que Dumbledore se había llevado a su preciado dragón a Rumania.

—_Estúpido gigante_—pensé.

A pesar de que estaba cumpliendo un castigo por acusarlos, eso no evitó que me sintiera orgulloso de saber que el plan había logrado su objetivo, quitarle puntos a la casa de Gryffindor.

.

.

El castigo era entrar al Bosque Prohibido, tenía mucho miedo y no podía hacer mucho para ocultarlo.

Había oído decir a mi padre que en el Bosque Prohibido habitaban siniestras criaturas, como hombres lobos.

Se suponía que entrar al bosque estaba prohibido, pero aun así nos habían obligado a entrar. Nos trataban como sirvientes, no ni siquiera eso, nos trataban como elfos, mandarnos a una misión suicida, eso es lo que hacía. Y para arruinar todo, nos había dividido en grupos; Hagrid con Weasley y Granger, mientras que a mí me había tocado con Potter. Había pedido a Fang, pero resultó que el perro era un cobarde.

Potter y yo caminamos por el bosque tenebroso durante unos minutos, alumbrados solamente por un viejo farol que sostenía en mi mano. El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso; de vez en cuando se escuchaba un ruido que me sobresaltaba, pero Potter decía que era el crujir de las ramas.

Seguimos avanzando, cuando de pronto Fang empezó a aullar; Potter se acercó hasta el perro mientras yo volteaba para seguir caminando, pero cuando quise avanzar, me encontré con un unicornio muerto y una figura encapuchada bebiendo su sangre.

Aterrado, grité lo más fuerte que pude, y salí corriendo de allí. No tenía la menor idea hacia dónde me dirigía, de lo único que era consiente era que corría en dirección opuesta. Empecé a gritar lo más fuerte que podía pidiendo auxilio.

Seguí corriendo durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, cuando de pronto choqué con algo, o más bien, con alguien. Al momento de impactar, debido a la velocidad con la que iba corriendo, ambos nos caímos al suelo. Me separé rápidamente creyendo que era la criatura, cuando me percaté de que era ella. Estaba tirada en el suelo, por lo que le tendí una mano ofreciéndole mi apoyo para que pudiera pararse.

Temerosa y confundida, ella se demoró unos segundos antes de tomar mi mano, y luego de levantarse, susurró un leve, pero audible agradecimiento. Al ver su mirada confundida, solté rápidamente su mano y me maldije a mí mismo por haber ayudado a una Gryffindor.

Iba a decirle algo, pero ella estaba con una mirada de concentración, lo deduje ya que tenía el ceño fruncido, y hablaba rápidamente como recordando detalles importantes.

Después de unos segundos ella alzó la mirada, dispuesta a decirme algo, cuando aparecieron Weasley y el gigante.

Enseguida recordé a la criatura de la cual estaba huyendo, y el terror volvió; pero no hizo falta que dijera algo, porque se escuchó, no muy lejos de nuestra posición, una especie de pisadas, que parecía ser de un caballo o un centauro.

Corrieron hacia el lugar donde provenían los ruidos, y no tuve más opción que seguirlos, ya que no quería que esa criatura me encontrara de nuevo.

Encontramos a Potter hablando con un centauro, ella corrió hacia él, y se abalanzó dándole un fuerte abrazo y preguntándole si estaba bien. Yo sólo miraba desde lejos preguntándome si a alguien le importaba de la misma forma de que a Granger le importaba Potter.

No pude evitar sentir celos, pero no porque ella abrazaba a Potter, sino porque Potter tenía personas que se preocupaban por él; y yo ¿A quién tenía?

**...**

**...**

¿Qué pensar? He ahí la pregunta. Para empezar, ¿Qué paso con el Malfoy de las anteriores cartas? En las anteriores cartas había sentido tolerancia hacia a mí; pero en está, sólo hablaba del odio que empezó a sentir hacia Harry, Ron y yo. En esta carta ya podía ver al Malfoy que había tenido que soportar durante 6 largos años.

Pero luego, estaba "el incidente". Recordaba ese día por tres cosas: tenía buena memoria, ese día Harry estuvo en peligro por primera vez, y ese momento, era el único recuerdo que tenía, en donde Malfoy no se había comportado como el imbécil de siempre.

Aún recordaba ese momento, había estado caminando con Hagrid y Ron por un sendero, cuando se me cayó mi cadena, una cadena que me había regalado mi abuela. Agarré mi varita, conjuré un Lumos, y me puse a buscar la cadena por el suelo húmedo, palpando la tierra; hasta que después de un par de minutos lo encontré.

Cuando iba a guardarlo en mi bolsillo, me pareció ver una sombra entre los arbustos, me quedé mirando hacia ese lugar, cuando de repente alguien chocó conmigo y me tumbó al suelo, esa persona era Malfoy.

En el momento que Malfoy chocó conmigo, observé que estaba alterado y asustado. Al separarse bruscamente, había pensado que era porque estaba tocando a una Gryffindor. Por eso, cuando él me ofreció su mano, había quedado desconcertada y confundida, pensando que era alguna broma pesada, pero aun así, había aceptado su ayuda.

Después al pararme, me sacudí mi túnica, y me quedé observando los arbustos, pensando en lo que había visto, para tener una idea sobre lo que era, hasta que Hagrid y Ron nos encontraron.

Por último, Malfoy al finalizar su carta, había escrito sobre los celos que sentía de Harry, pero no porque él tenía fama por ser el niño que vivió, sino que sentía celos porque otras personas se preocupaban por él. Conforme iba leyendo Malfoy me sorprendía más, hasta sentía pena porque el rubio no tenía personas que se preocuparan por él.

.

Una ráfaga de viento cerró bruscamente la ventana de la habitación, interrumpiendo el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Definitivamente leer estas cartas me estaban afectando, desde cuando yo, Hermione Granger, tenía lástima por Draco Malfoy. Y peor aún, ¿Por qué yo recordaba tan bien ese día? Algo en mi cabeza me hizo saber que no quería saber la respuesta a eso.

.

.

* * *

Theodore y Draco llegaron agitados hacia donde se encontraba Zabinni.

Blaise alzó su ceja haciendo una pregunta silenciosa, mientras que Theodore reía y le daba un leve empujón en el hombro a Malfoy.

Draco susurró una maldición hacia Theo, pero él no le escuchó, ya que estaba muy concentrado tratando de normalizar su respiración. Blaise sólo rodo los ojos.

—Si ya terminaron con sus estupideces—exclamó Blaise—Necesito que vengan, para planear la estrategia.

Theodore recuperó la compostura, y le sonrío a Malfoy con sorna, mientras este le lanzaba una mirada venenosa. Theo sabía que Draco sólo estaba jugando, pero decidió no tentar más su suerte, y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Entraron a los vestidores, y adentro ya se encontraba todo el equipo. Theodore y Draco se apoyaron en la pared de al frente, mientras Blaise se paraba enfrente de todos para trazar la estrategia.

—Como ya saben—empezó el moreno—este año de cazadora está la chica Weasley, y es veloz; por lo que quiero que ustedes dos—dijo señalando a Crabbe y Goyle—lancen todas las bludgers que puedan contra ella.

—Quiero que tú—exclamó señalando al cazador, Spencer—Te quedes por los aros, pero a una distancia prudente.

—Derrick y yo anotaremos los goles. Mientras que tú, Malfoy; Trata de atrapar la snitch lo más rápido posible, no le des a los Gryffindors mucho tiempo para anotar goles.

Draco dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa-mueca. Mientras que su mente se imaginaba atrapar la snitch antes que Potter, y en medio de todas las serpientes, que bajarían corriendo de las gradas a felicitarlos por haber logrado ganar la copa de Qudditch; estaría una castaña, con su cabello en forma de bucles cayendo en cascada por sus hombros. Entonces ella se acercaría, le daría un abrazo, y él la besaría como si el mundo se detuviera en ese instante, y sólo estuvieran ellos dos en el campo de Quidditch.

Sí, definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en un gilipollas cursi.

—¿Pensando en Granger? —preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien, Theodore Nott.

—Cállate imbécil—exclamó Draco furioso—Que cualquiera te puede escuchar.

—No hace falta de que te pongas así—repuso Nott con burla—Sólo venía a avisarte de que el partido ya va a comenzar, y que todo el equipo ya está en la línea de salida, por si no te has dado cuenta.

En ese momento Draco notó que todos ya habían salido de los vestidores. Chasqueó la lengua, agarró su Saeta de Fuego, y caminó hacía la salida.

Desde ahí podía ver a la multitud apiñándose en las gradas. Sólo se veían colores rojo y verde, divididos por una línea imaginaria; la única que desentonaba era Luna Lovegood, tenía puesto un sombrero de león que mostraba apoyo hacia los Gryffindors, pero también tenía una bufanda verde y plateada que mostraba apoyo hacía las serpientes.

Draco Malfoy sonrío, pero esta vez no era una mueca de desdén, burla o la sonrisa arrogante que siempre solía llevar; esta era una sonrisa sincera, porque al menos, su mejor amigo, podía estar con la chica de quién estaba enamorado, al menos él podría ser feliz.

* * *

_Hola, he vuelto otra vez. Ya hemos terminado con Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, ahora sigue Harry Potter y la cámara secreta. Agárrense de sus asientos porque en los próximos capítulos se llevarán muchas sorpresas._

_ No me resistí, y puse en el fanfic a la pareja Theo & Luna, se que no hay material para shippearlos, pero no tengo la menor idea de porque me gusta esa pareja,ah._

_**Recuerden: Según una profesía, dejar tu review, aumenta las probabilidades de que Draco Malfoy te enseñe lo buen besador que es xD**_

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos.**

**El próximo capítulo se llama Escoba nueva, libro nuevo. ¿Conjeturas? Ya saben donde dejarlos.**


	6. Escoba nuevo, libro nuevo

**1. La respuesta a sus comentarios y dudas está en el último rr del capítulo anterior, es como un regalo de mí, para mí. lol**

_Recomendación Musical: The Reason—Hoobastank_

_Capítulo dedicado a Carlyyyy, no se que haría sin tu ayuda para corregirme en mis errores ortográficos xD_

* * *

_**Capítulo VI: Escoba nueva, libro nuevo**_

* * *

_Una ráfaga de viento cerró bruscamente la ventana de la habitación, interrumpiendo el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Definitivamente leer estas cartas me estaban afectando, desde cuando yo, Hermione Granger, tenía lástima por Draco Malfoy. Y peor aún, ¿Por qué yo recordaba tan bien ese día? Algo en mi cabeza me hizo saber que no quería la respuesta a eso._

_._

_._

Revisé mi reloj por segunda vez.

Si mis cálculos eran correctos, a esta hora recién estaría empezando el partido, por lo que debía apresurarme si quería leer todas las cartas. Por un segundo, pasó por mi cabeza la posibilidad de ir a la torre de Gryffindor, y agarrar prestada la capa de Harry para poder asegurarme de que mi salida de la habitación del rubio sea desapercibida; pero ni bien lo pensé deseché la idea, ya que había la posibilidad de que camino a la torre me encontrara con algún Gryffindor, o que me encontrara con algún profesor. Decidí esperar un poco más, por lo menos hasta estar segura de que todo Hogwarts estarían disfrutando del partido de Quidditch. Generalmente los partidos de Gryffindor y Slytherin eran tan intensos que solía durar un par de horas, si es que la snitch no aparecía en el campo antes.

Además, después del partido había una excursión de Hogsmeade organizada por Dumbledore para los de 4°, 5°, 6° y 7° año, eso me daría tiempo suficiente para quedarme aquí leyendo. También estaba segura de que Harry y Ron no me buscarían, ya que les había dado la excusa de que no iría al pueblo porque me sentía un poco mal y aún tenía deberes que avanzar. Harry y Ron no habían puesto mucha objeción, ya que ambos planeaban pasar el día con sus respectivas novias, además el azabache me había prometido que me traería dulces de Honeydukes y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla para "curarme el malestar"; yo sólo me había reído y le había deseado suerte en el partido.

Era cierto que no me sentía muy bien ya que estaba enferma de la garganta; pero aun así yo había planeado ir al partido de Quidditch, pero dadas las circunstancias, las cosas no habían salido como lo había pensado, porque ahora me encontraba en la habitación de mi enemigo.

Di un leve suspiro y agarré la siguiente carta.

**(...)**

**5° Carta**

Estaba en mi habitación de Malfoy Manor, colocándome mi capa favorita ya que ese día mi padre y yo iríamos al callejón Diagon para todo lo necesario para volver a Hogwarts, además mi padre me llevaría por primera vez al callejón Knockturn.

Dobby, nuestro elfo doméstico, era el encargado de acompañar a mi padre a sus reuniones; pero ésta vez, yo había insistido para acompañarlo. Mi padre me iba a llevar a Borgin &Burkes, ese lugar era conocido como "el hueco negro" ya que ahí se encontraba los mejores objetos oscuros que uno podía imaginar, y como el lugar estaba cerca al callejón Diagon, yo lo acompañaría.

Llegamos al callejón por medio de la aparición, mi padre prefería viajar por esos medios, pero a mí me mareaba.

El callejón era oscuro y silencioso, las calles eran estrechas y empedradas, había mucho silencio y la mayoría de las personas que caminaban por ahí iban encapuchados y no se les veía el rostro.

Mi padre y yo ingresamos a Borgin & Burkes, la tienda tenía un aspecto lúgubre, pero fascinante; todo estaba cubierto de telarañas y habían objetos por todas partes, desde una mano de esqueleto hasta un extraño armario.

—No toques nada, Draco—pronunció siseante mi padre

—Creí que me ibas a comprar un regalo—pronuncié mientras inspeccionaba una bola de cristal.

—Te dije que te compraría una escoba.

—¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de Quidditch? —pregunté.

—Draco, déjame a mí solucionar eso.

Me acerqué al mostrador, e inmediatamente un hombre apareció.

No tenía mucho cabello, poseía una barba sucia, caminaba encorvado, tenía dientes sucios y amarillentos, usaba ropas desgastadas, que parecían harapos, su imagen daba repugnancia. Dejé encima una caja que mi padre había llevado, no sabía su contenido, mi padre no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

El hombre, que según escuche se llamaba Borgin, se puso a hablar con mi padre sobre los objetos que estaba vendiendo, mientras yo seguí recorriendo el lugar. Hablaron durante algunos minutos más, y luego mi padre y yo salimos del lugar.

Llegamos al callejón Diagon, mi padre se fue a Gringotts, pero decidí no acompañarlo ya que a lo lejos la vi a _ella_ saliendo a Flourish y Blotts, una librería muy conocida. Con cuidado entré a la librería sin dejar que me viera, pensaba molestarla un rato, ya que por su culpa, y por culpa de Potter también, yo había decepcionado a mi padre, aun recordaba esa conversación.

.

.

Después de terminar mi primer año en Hogwarts, había llegado a Malfoy Manor para pasar las vacaciones ahí, mi padre y mi madre me habían preguntado sobre mi año en Hogwarts, yo les había contado desde cómo mis compañeros me tenían miedo, de mi reputación como Slytherin, entre otras cosas más; pero también le conté que había fracasado al tratar de que Harry Potter sea mi amigo, porque él se había juntado con el pobretón Weasley y con una niña Hermione Granger.

Mi padre me preguntó todo sobre ella, y se molestó porque una "sangre sucia" me había ganado en el promedio de los de primer año, ya que yo había quedado en segundo lugar. Mi padre consideraba un insulto que una hija de muggles vaya a estudiar a Hogwarts, y peor aún, si un "sangre sucia" superaba a un "sangre pura".

.

.

Después de esa conversación, yo no le dije nada a mi padre que en un inicio no la había odiado, y mucho menos que hasta había querido acercarme a ella, me prometí en ese momento que le haría la vida imposible a los tres, pero especialmente a ella. Y ahora era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar con mi propósito.

Subí las escaleras para obtener una mejor vista, pude observar a los Weasley, pero no había rastro de Potter o ella. Me apoyé en el balcón, y empecé a hojear un libro. Pasaron un par de minutos, cuando escuché el sonido de la campanilla, alcé la vista, y la vi a ella entrando con Potter riéndose. Ella se acercó hacia dos personas, que seguramente eran sus padres muggles, mientras que Potter iba detrás de ella.

Me tomé la molestia de observarla mejor, y me di cuenta de que su cabello había cambiado un poco, a pesar de que su cabello seguía igual de incontrolable, por lo menos ahora estaba mejor, llevaba el cabello semi amarrado y de su cabeza caían rizos como cascada sobre sus hombros, no como el año pasado, que su cabello parecía como si dos gatos hubieran peleado ahí. También había crecido un poco más, seguía teniendo la misma cara infantil, pero sus labios estaban más rosados.

Ésta vez la miraba con ojos diferentes, porque yo estaba analizando todos sus rasgos, sus movimientos, ya que necesitaba familiarizarme con el enemigo. Hice lo mismo con Potter, pero sólo duró unos segundos, porque poco después, en la librería se armó un revuelo, ya que Gilderoy Lockhart había aprovechado la oportunidad para tomarse unas fotos con el "gran" Harry Potter.

—_Estúpido Potter_—pensé. Bajé del balcón por las escaleras, furioso por la reciente escena que había presenciado.

—Apuesto que eso te encantó ¿No, Potter? —Pregunté molesto, mientras bajaba el último peldaño de la escalera con un salto—El "famoso" Harry Potter no puede entrar en una librería sin armar revuelo.

Iba a seguir hablando, pero antes de poder pronunciar algo más, sentí una vara en mi hombro, era mi padre.

Mientras mi padre hablaba con Potter, ella se acercó hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, se puso al lado mío y como siempre interrumpiendo, soltó una frase, seguramente sacada de un libro.

Mi padre se dirigió a ella, sus ojos irradiaban superioridad, empezó a hablar con arrogancia y burla, despreciando su origen y a sus padres; después empezó a hablarle a los Weasley. Durante esos momentos sentí una gran satisfacción, por fin alguien ponía en su lugar al trío. Después de que mi venganza del año pasado fracasara estrepitosamente debido que Gryffindor había ganado la copa de casas, ahora volvía a sentir ese orgullo de ser un Malfoy.

En ese momento pensé que sería fácil hacerle la vida imposible a los tres, ya que sentía el mismo odio que sentía por Potter y Weasley, hacia Granger.

Mi padre terminó de hablar y camino hacia la puerta, yo salí detrás de él; pero antes de irme completamente de la tienda, voltee por unos segundos y la miré a ella, mientras ella me devolvía una mueca de fastidio... y no pude evitar pensar que se veía graciosa de ese modo.

**...**

**...**

Estúpido hurón, simplemente Malfoy era un completo imbécil. Ahí estaba el Malfoy que yo conocía, ya sabía que la actitud de Malfoy en las anteriores cartas no podía ser para siempre. Malfoy era un completo idiota.

Recordaba lo humillada que me había sentido por todo lo que había dicho Lucius Malfoy, pero no podía hacer nada para callarle la boca, pero desde ese día, me había dado cuenta de que Malfoy y yo nos detestaríamos para toda la vida.

Yo lo odiaba a él, y él me odiaba a mí, así de simple. En primer año éramos dos chiquillos inmaduros, que aún no conocían el término "sangre pura" o "sangre sucia". En primero sólo era rivalidades por el hecho que Harry había rechazado su amistad, pero después se transformó en rivalidades de casas, y al pasar los años el odio iba creciendo.

No sabía si seguir leyendo las cartas, seguramente conforme continuara leyendo, iba encontrar más odio, y seguramente un plan para humillarme. Ya no me motivaba leer las cartas, pero mientras mi mente me decía eso, mi cuerpo no respondía, y aunque yo quería levantarme de ese sillón, e irme de la habitación del rubio, mi cuerpo se empeñaba en permanecer ahí, quieto.

Suspiré frustrada, lo que había sentido Malfoy por mí, seguramente es la misma sensación al ver un juguete nuevo; y lo que yo había sentido era como una atracción hacia un nuevo libro, sólo eso. Para Malfoy yo había sido una nueva escoba, y para mí era un nuevo libro.

Me preparé mentalmente antes de agarrar la siguiente carta, podía esperar cualquier cosa de Malfoy, desde insultos ofensivos, hasta un plan para asesinarme. Tal vez esa obsesión de mirarme cada momento, escondía un motivo oscuro, como estudiar mis movimientos, esperando el momento perfecto para avergonzarme.

.

.

* * *

Draco Malfoy agarró su escoba con firmeza, se montó en ella, y tomó vuelo. Al salir el público gritó enloquecidamente, mientras agitaban sus banderas apoyando al equipo verde. Del otro extremo del campo, salió el equipo rival, el público volvió a gritar, pero en medio de los gritos se escuchaba aclamaciones y abucheos.

Draco miró al publicó rápidamente, pero ella no estaba. Se puso en posición para dar comienzo al partido, vio como Blaise y Potter se daban la mano, apretándose más de la cuenta, y mirándose fijamente.

Madame Hooch, liberó la snitch, luego sopló el silbato dando comienzo al partido.

Draco Malfoy se elevó por lo aires, unos metros más arriba que los demás jugadores, ya que desde esa posición, podía divisar mejor la snitch. Generalmente la snitch no aparecía a comienzos del partido, por lo que decidió quedarse ahí, observando el partido y vigilando a Potter.

—La Quaffle se eleva por los aires, y Ginny Weasley la atrapa—exclamó Lovegood—La cazadora de Gryffindor va muy rápido, es casi imparable, a mí me cae bien ella, es muy simpática.

Draco Malfoy desde su posición pudo observar a Luna Lovegood, no creía que alguien bien de la cabeza hubiera podido elegirla de comentarista, pero al parecer la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts habían votado por ella, debido a sus comentarios simpáticos.

—Ginny se acerca peligrosamente a los aros, y anota. ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!—vociferó Lovegood—No te preocupes Theodore, tienes muchos torposolos alrededor de tu cabeza que no te dejan concentrarte; al parecer estás enamorado, ¿Quién será la chica afortunada?

Al terminar de formular la pregunta, varias chicas suspiran desde las gradas, mientras Theodore Nott, claramente se veía incómodo.

—Al parecer Theodore tiene muchas admiradoras—continuó Luna—No te pongas incómodo Theo, a mí también me agradas y eso no tiene nada de malo.

Al lado de Luna, se encuentra la profesora McGonagall, que se ve irritada por los comentarios de Luna.

—Bueno, ¿En qué estaba?... Ah sí. Ahora la Quaffle la tiene Zabinni, se lo pasa a Derrick, y Derrick se acerca peligrosamente a los aros. Katie Bell intenta interceptar a Derrick pero no lo logra. Derrick lanza y… ¡Anota! ¡10 puntos para Slytherin!

—Una bludger pasa peligrosamente cerca de Malfoy, al parecer unos plympis distrajeron a Malfoy por un momento.

—Ten más cuidado Malfoy—gritó Zabinni a todo pulmón en medio juego.

—Para los que no saben, los plympis son unas criaturas que habitan en las nubes y….

—¡Luna! —exclamó cortantemente la profesora en voz alta al lado de Luna. La multitud se ríe.

—Lo siento profesora—dijo la Ravenclaw—Pero un chico de las gradas me preguntó que eran los plympis.

—Demelza dispara pero Theodore Nott la agarra con firmeza; se lo pasa a Zabinni y ¡Otros 10 puntos para Slytherin! —exclamó Luna mientras la casa de las serpientes lanza un grito de júbilo.

—Ahora la tiene Gryffindor, la Quaffle la lleva Ginny Weasley, pero una bludger desvía su trayectoria, al parecer los plympis están interrumpiendo el juego. Ginny se la pasa a Demelza y ¡Gryffindor anota! —vociferó Luna haciendo caso omiso al reproche de la profesora McGonagall.

—Los Slytherin vuelven a tener el control de la Quaffle, pero una bludger lanzada por Crabbe desestabiliza la escoba de Derrick a pesar de pertenecer al mismo equipo. No pienso que eso ayude a anotar más puntos, pero tal vez es una nueva estrategia…

—Aun así, Slytherin vuelve a apoderarse de la Quaffle y ¡Slytherin anota! Eso deja a Slytherin 30 y Gryffindor 20.

Pasaron unos minutos más, Ginny y Demelza anotaron un tanto cada una, dándoles a los seguidores vestidos de rojo y dorado algo para alegrarse. Luego Zabinni y Derrick anotaron otro tanto nivelando las cosas, pero Luna no pareció haberse percatado.

Ella dio la apariencia de estar desinteresada en el puntaje, ya que estaba prestando más atención al cielo, seguramente tratando de buscar algún plympi o torposolo.

—Ochenta a setenta para Slytherin—gritó la profesora McGonagall en el megáfono de Luna.

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó Luna con voz soñadora

La profesora McGonagall sólo rodó los ojos.

* * *

_Hola, volví de nuevo. Estoy publicando sorprendentemente un capítulo cada semana. Jamás había narrado un partido de Quidditch así que por favor sean clementes y no traten de asesinarme por no haberlo hecho bien. Estoy publicando cada semana porque estoy de vacaciones lol._

___A los lectores anónimos, anímense a dejar un review, el lunes es mi cumpleaños así que me gustaría que me regalaran un lindo review._

**_Recuerden: Las rosas son rojas y las violetas azules, deja tu review y te encontrarás muchos galeones xD_**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, al escribir esta historia no creí que tendría tantos lectores.**

**El próximo capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos, se llama Sangre Sucia; creo que todos saben de que tratara el capítulo, pero aún así, van a ver que los sorprenderé xD**


	7. Sangre sucia

**Algunos diálogos de Harry Potter serán propiamente utilizados en el fanfic.**

**1. Las respuestas a los reviews anónimos están el el último rr del capítulo anterior.**

_Recomendación musical: Iris—Goo Goo Dolls_

_Capítulo dedicado a Lala, no sabes cuánto me alegra el hecho que te guste mucho mi historia, gracias._

* * *

_**Capítulo VII: Sangre Sucia**_

* * *

_Me preparé mentalmente antes de agarrar la siguiente carta, podía esperar cualquier cosa de Malfoy, desde insultos ofensivos, hasta un plan para asesinarme. Tal vez esa obsesión de mirarme cada momento, escondía un motivo oscuro, como estudiar mis movimientos, esperando el momento perfecto para avergonzarme._

_._

_._

Crookshanks de un rápido salto se baja de mi regazo y se dirige hacia el alfeizar de la ventana; así que con un hechizo logro transformar una piedrita en un ovillo de lana, se lo lanzo a Crookshanks y este ronronea contento mientras empieza a jugar con el ovillo. Dejo la carta anterior en su sitio, y agarro la otra carta sin mucho entusiasmo, pero no puedo irme ahora cuando aún hay riesgo que algún alumno o profesor que me vea, por lo que decido leer la siguiente carta para matar el tiempo.

**(…)**

**6° Carta**

¿Cómo se llama esa sensación de arrepentirte de tus palabras? ¿Qué significa esta sensación de amargura y angustia? ¿Por qué debía afectarme tanto lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué no sentía esa satisfacción después de pronunciar esas tres palabras? ¿Acaso es posible sentirte orgulloso pero a la vez tener esa sensación extraña en la boca del estómago? ¿Podía alguien arrepentirse de lo que uno hacía? ¿Qué significaba no poder dormir por pensar en lo que habías hecho?

¿Cuál era el nombre de esta sensación?

.

.

Había despertado muy emocionado esa mañana, ya que hoy me entrenarían como buscador.

Sí, yo había entrado al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin a pesar de estar en segundo año. Habían dos motivos por lo que yo había ingresado al equipo de las serpientes.

La primera era porque tenía talento para volar, yo había vivido mi infancia encima de una escoba, y me gustaba jugar en la posición de buscador. Pero eso no era suficiente para entrar al equipo, por lo que mi padre había ofrecido una Nimbus 2001 a cada integrante del equipo, a cambio de dejarme entrar al equipo; y el capitán, Marcus Flint, había aceptado la oferta.

Me levanté de la cama y fui directo a la ducha; me di un baño y me coloqué mi uniforme de Quidditch. Baje casi corriendo a desayunar, pero la verdad es que estaba muy emocionado, ya que Potter no sería el único de segundo año en pertenecer a un equipo.

Entré al gran comedor y caminé hacia donde se encontraba el resto del equipo. No había mucha gente en el comedor ya que hoy era sábado, y los alumnos generalmente se levantaban más tarde.

Cuando llegué, el equipo estaba planteando la posibilidad de ir a pedirle a Snape un permiso para separar el campo de Quidditch, ya que según la programación hoy entrenaban los estúpidos leones.

Después de desayunar un par de tostadas con jalea, acompañé a Marcus a las mazmorras, para pedirle un permiso especial a Snape.

Al caminar por el castillo, varios alumnos se sorprendían de verme a mí con el uniforme, mientras que otros alumnos, la mayoría de Slytherin, me miraban con envidia o satisfacción. Yo solo seguía caminando con una sonrisa-mueca en mis labios.

Llegamos al despacho del profesor Snape, jamás había entrado a su despacho, por lo que me sorprendió la cantidad de ingredientes y pociones que habían en los estantes de la habitación.

Snape nos firmó el permiso sin poner objeciones, incluso no comentó nada sobre el hecho de que le estábamos quitando el campo a los imbéciles de Gryffindor.

Después de tener el permiso, nos reunimos con el resto del equipo y caminamos hacia el campo de Quidditch.

De camino al campo nos encontramos con los idiotas de Gryffindor, tenían una cara de desconcierto pintado en la cara.

—_Esto será interesante_—pensé.

—¿A dónde vas, Flint? —preguntó el capitán de los leones molesto.

—A practicar Quidditch—respondió Marcus con arrogancia

—Hoy aparte el campo para Gryffindor—escupió Wood.

—Tranquilo Wood, tengo una nota —repuso el capitán de las serpientes mientras le daba la nota de Snape.

Wood leyó la nota en voz alta, y luego con cara de preocupación preguntó, ¿Ya tienen uno? ¿Quién?

Al terminó de formular su pregunta, me abrí paso por los integrantes del equipo y me posicioné al frente, mientras le sonría con arrogancia a Potter, ya que este tenía una cara como si se hubiera tragado una gragea de sabor a vómito.

Al mismo tiempo que me abría paso entre los corpulentos de Slytherin, Granger y Weasley corrían hacia nosotros.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Potter

—Así es Potter—respondí—Y hay más sorpresas…

Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras, nosotros mostramos nuestras escobas. Siete mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos que tenían dibujado en letras doradas la palabra "Nimbus 2001".

—Último modelo. Salió el mes pasado—dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de su escoba.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Weasley a Potter. ¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?

—Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley —respondí con petulancia. Estamos mostrando el obsequio que mi padre entregó a todo el equipo.

Weasley miró boquiabierto las siete escobas que tenía adelante. Mientras yo me regocijaba en su asombro.

—Son buenas, ¿eh? —Exclamé con sorna—Pero quizá Weasley, puedas conseguir dinero para comprar escobas nuevas subastando las Barredoras 5 que tiene tu familia, cualquier museo pujaría por ellas.

Mi equipo estalló en risa, mientras yo veía la cara del pobretón, rojo hasta la médula.

Hasta ahí todo iba bien, yo me enorgullecía de mi fortuna, y había despreciado en todos los sentidos a Weasley y Potter, pero cuando ya había cantado victoria tuvo que meterse _ella_, y arruinarlo todo.

—Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso—repuso ella—Todos entraron por su talento.

Error… Al pronunciar esas palabras me cegué de cólera, entonces imité las mismas palabras y la misma actitud de mi padre. ¿Por qué siempre debía meterse donde no la llamaban? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan odiosa?

Lentamente me acerqué a ella, lo suficiente para poder mirarla directo a esos ojos castaños y con todo el desprecio que sentía, pronuncié esas tres palabras

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión —espeté—_Sangre sucia inmunda._

Al pronunciar esas palabras, pude ver que el brillo característico que tenía hacia unos minutos atrás en sus ojos se iba apagando, dando paso a unos ojos húmedos con una mirada de dolor y… ¿Decepción?

La realidad me dio una bofetada, porque la expresión de su rostro me desarmó por completo; durante todo ese tiempo la había molestado por los pasillos y durante las clases, pero esta vez era diferente, porque por primera vez la había llamado sangre sucia. Además era la primera vez que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Un rayo de luz me sacó de mis pensamientos, y al observar a mí alrededor noté que el pobretón había tratado de maldecirme con su varita, pero al estar rota, el maleficio había cambiado de dirección dándole en el pecho.

Al siguiente minuto, Weasley se encontraba en el suelo vomitando babosas, los Gryffindors se acercaron hacia él, mientras que los Slytherins, se reían estruendosamente. La situación del pobretón me causo tanta gracia que yo también estallé en risas.

Potter y Granger se acercaron hacia Weasley y se lo llevaron, mientras que el capitán del equipo de los leones, se llevaba por la fuerza a su golpeador, ya que este había intentado golpearme después de pronunciar esas palabras.

Me fue muy bien en el entrenamiento, ya que atrapé la snitch dos veces; incluso Marcus Flint me felicitó por mi desempeño en el entrenamiento y por la manera que desprecié a los Gryffindors. Pero durante todo ese tiempo en el aire, no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de esos ojos castaños llenos de dolor.

**...**

**...**

Releí la carta dos veces ya que no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban contemplando ¿Malfoy se había sentido culpable? ¿Acaso era posible que Malfoy, la persona más fría de Hogwarts, sintiera remordimiento?

Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por mi rostro al recordar ese día...

Estaba sentada en el banquillo con Ron, conversando sobre algo que ya no recordaba con exactitud, cuando a lo lejos vi al equipo de Slytherin y Gryffindor juntos. Recuerdo que había corrido hacia donde se encontraban ellos; entonces Malfoy se había empezado a burlarse del equipo y yo les había defendido.

Pero ni bien acabe de pronunciar mis palabras; Malfoy se acercó hacia mí, como una gacela cuando acecha a su presa y me miro directamente a los ojos. En ese momento sentí miedo; sus ojos grises parecían dagas que iban directo hacia mí, parecía que estuviera lanzando un crucio con su mirada; ya no había rastro de la arrogancia típica de él, en sus ojos sólo existía odio y desprecio.

Si las miradas matasen, yo hubiera muerto en ese instante. Pero por alguna extraña razón, yo no me había inmutado; a pesar de esa mirada penetrante, yo me había mantenido firme, devolviéndole la mirada. Pero sin duda, la gota que había colmado el vaso fueron sus palabras, la forma en el que lo pronunció era como una serpiente escupiendo veneno.

Solo necesito pronunciar tres palabras, para que mi orgullo se fuera al piso, para que mi corazón se encogiera en forma de puño, para sentir un dolor profundo, para sentir que todas mis defensas flanqueaban; y me hubiera puesto a llorar ahí mismo, pero no le daría el gusto a él, además el maleficio de Ron había distraído mi mente durante unos minutos.

Harry y Ron siempre creyeron que lo que me había dolido eran las palabras que me había dicho, y en cierta forma era cierto; pero lo que más lastimado era que esas palabras lo había dicho _él_. Siempre me molestaba en los pasillos diciéndome cosas como "fíjate por donde vas sabelotodo" o "ese arbusto en tu cabeza no se puede considerar cabello" pero jamás había llegado a decirme _sangre sucia inmunda_; además la forma en la que me insultaba no era con desprecio, hasta se podía decir que era una forma dulce de insultarme; pero ese día me había insultado cruelmente.

Me había sentido un poco decepcionada, porque a pesar de lo sucedido en Flourish y Blotts, guardaba una pequeña chispa de esperanza dentro de mí, algo estúpido, lo se.

Tal vez la razón por la que durante todos estos años, cada insulto que él me decía me lastimaba de alguna forma era porque siempre guardaba la esperanza de que Malfoy cambiaría algún día. Si otro estúpido Slytherin me insultaba, sus palabras me resbalaban; pero cuando _él_ lo hacía, me seguía doliendo; pero ahora yo era capaz de responderle cada frase que el soltaba.

Ese día en el campo de Quidditch me había hecho una promesa, a pesar que a veces me costaba mantenerla, había prometido que jamás lloraría por culpa de Draco Malfoy.

Volví a leer la carta por tercera vez. Sí, esto no era ninguna tonta ilusión o una jugarreta de mi mente, en verdad Malfoy había escrito eso.

Resultaba ilógico que él sintiera remordimiento después de insultarme, pero en la carta decía exactamente eso, además no podía ser mentira porque ¿Qué ganaría Malfoy escribiendo mentiras en un pedazo de pergamino? No, definitivamente aquí escribía la verdad.

Necesitaba descansar un rato si no mi cabeza explotaría, tenía demasiada información en mi cabeza, y saber que Malfoy se había arrepentido de lo que había dicho, era una información muy difícil de procesar.

Dejé la carta a un lado. Posé mi cabeza en el respaldar del sillón, cerrando los ojos y colocando mi cabeza en dirección al techo. Sonreí, pensando que tal vez no me había equivocado respecto a él, tal vez el hurón oxigenado no tenía el corazón de piedra como había llegado a creer, tal vez sí tenía sentimientos.

Tal vez…

.

.

* * *

—Los buscadores de ambos equipo recorren el campo de Quidditch en busca de la snitch—vocifera Luna a través de su megáfono. — La tensión se puede sentir, puede que sea obra de los Weasley trata de acercarse a los aros del equipo contrario pero las bludgers no la dejan anotar. Aun así Demelza, la otra cazadora del equipo de los leones, logra anotar.

La multitud agita sus banderas con entusiasmo

—Esto nos deja 110 a 100 para Gryffindor… diré Slytherin; perdonen por la confusión pero los torposolos no me dejan concentrarme.

—No pregunten que son los torposolos, al menos que quieran que la profesora McGonagall les dé un castigo. La multitud se ríe a causa de ese comentario de Luna Lovegood

—Harry Potter empieza a recorrer en círculos por toda la cancha, al parecer está furioso porque no encuentra la snitch—exclama Luna.

—No te preocupes Harry, yo sé que tú puedes. Tal vez un grito ayude a levantar los ánimos.

Leones y serpientes empiezan a gritar con furor, pero no se debe al hecho que Luna pidiera un grito con amabilidad, la razón por la que ambos equipos gritan es porque los buscadores de ambos equipos se lanzan hacia un punto indefinido en el aire.

—Sí señoras y señoras—grita Luna por el megáfono. —Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy han visto la snitch.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo lectores, ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Se que muchas diran que alucino bien feo, ah. Pero creo y siempre creere que Malfoy cuando dijo Sangre Sucia se arrepintió aunque no lo supo, además ahí Hermione estaba a punto de llorar, así que eso le pudo haber permitido reaccionar, lo sé, estoy loca_

**_Recuerden: Si dejan su review, Draco sensual Malfoy te puede demostrar porque es tan deseado por casi toda la población femenina de Hogwarts,mfff._**

**Muchísimas gracias por tomarse un tiempito para leer mi historia.**

**Abrazo estilo Voldemort, diré estilo Molly Weasley xD**


	8. Un Malfoy nunca pide perdón

_Recomendación musical: Set fire to the rain—Adele, esta canción ganó un grammy, les sugiero que presten mucha atención a la letra._

_Capítulo dedicado a esos lectores anónimos que se toman un tiempo para leerme, me gustaría conocerlos, anímense a dejarme un comentario :3_

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII: Un Malfoy nunca pide perdón**_

* * *

_Dejé la carta a un lado. Posé mi cabeza en el respaldar del sillón, cerrando los ojos y colocando mi cabeza en dirección al techo. Sonreí, pensando que tal vez no me había equivocado respecto a él, tal vez el hurón oxigenado no tenía el corazón de piedra como había llegado a creer, tal vez sí tenía sentimientos._

_Tal vez…_

.

.

Me quedé con los ojos cerrados durante unos minutos hasta que un golpe me obligó a abrir los ojos. Crookshanks había lanzado su ovillo de lana en mi dirección, golpeando mis piernas, me agaché para agarra el ovillo y se lo lancé de nuevo. A veces Crookshanks solía despertarme de ese modo si es que me quedaba dormida en la sala común.

Me reí suavemente, ¿Cuál habría sido la razón por la que Crookshanks había llegado aquí? Esa era una interrogante que averiguaría después. Agarré la siguiente carta con una nueva chispa de esperanza dentro de mí.

**(…)**

**7° Carta**

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Qué diablos hacía yo recorriendo el castillo a altas horas de la noche? Mi mente me gritaba que debía regresar a mi sala común, pero mi cuerpo parecía no recibir esa orden, mi cuerpo _no quería _acatar esa orden.

Me encontraba en pijamas, recorriendo los silenciosos pasillos de Hogwarts tratando de no hacer ruido. Mis pies me guiaban; a pesar que todo estaba en completa oscuridad, sabía hacia donde me dirigía, caminaba rumbo a la enfermería… a verla a _ella._

¿La razón? Ni yo mismo lo sabía, o tal vez sí pero no quería admitirlo, ni siquiera a mí mismo.

Caminé durante algunos minutos, tratando de no ser visto por Peeves o la gata de Filch, hasta que llegué a la enfermería.

Avancé por la habitación, asomándome en cada cortina que encontraba. La enfermería estaba abarrotada, ya que durante esos días había ocurrido varios ataques a alumnos impuros; en un principio quería saber quién era el heredero que había logrado abrir la cámara de los secretos, pero mi padre no quería que me entrometiera demasiado en el tema, por lo que lo dejé pasar.

Seguí caminando, hasta que encontré la cama de _ella._ Con cuidado abrí la cortina blanca, entré, y la volví a cerrar.

La realidad me chocó, como si me hubieran tirado al lago en mitad de la noche; su aspecto era escalofriante. Ya no tenía esa tonalidad rosada en sus pómulos ni ese brillo en sus ojos, su cabello estaba tieso, su rostro sin vida y sus labios congelados.

Si no supiera que estaba petrificada, incluso hubiera pensado que estaba muerta, no respiraba y yacía mirando un punto en el aire con expresión de terror. Con cuidado estiré mi mano y toqué la suya, estaba frío y rígido, como una estatua.

Sonreí con ironía al recordar lo que pensaba unos días atrás, había sentido muchas ganas de ayudar al heredero de Slytherin, me sentía complacido de que al fin alguien quería poner en su lugar a los impuros; como mi padre siempre decía, los hijos de muggles no se merecían pisar el castillo, no merecían estudiar en Hogwarts; pero una cosa era desearlo y otra era ver la realidad.

Me había enterado que 50 años atrás alguien más había abierto la cámara de los secretos, y que esa vez una chica había muerto. Había tenido una conversación con Crabbe y Goyle en la sala común sobre ese tema; en esa conversación habíamos hablado sobre el posible heredero de Slytherin y de la leyenda sobre la Cámara de los Secretos, inclusive yo le había deseado la muerte a Granger en ese instante.

Mi padre siempre decía que no debía mostrar debilidad, que al ser el líder de Slytherin debía odiar a cada impuro que habitaba el castillo, debía mirarlos con inferioridad, no debía dirigirles la palabra y mi tarea era hacerlos sentir como lo que eran, sangres sucias; pero ahora que la veía, me daba cuenta de la magnitud de mis deseos.

Es increíble cómo uno puede decir palabras sin sentido, había pasado el curso repitiendo lo que mi padre decía, y me enorgullecía de ello, inclusive hace unos días le había deseado la muerte, no solo a ella, sino a cada impuro que habitaba Hogwarts; pero ahora ¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí, estaba en la enfermería, junto a ella, haciendo algo que no debía.

Era irónico.

Seguía molestándola en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en las clases. Seguía burlándome de su espantoso cabello y de sus dientes de castor, seguía sintiendo rencor por haberme ganado en el promedio, continuaba odiándola por ser una niña insufrible, pero aun con todo eso, cuando había deseado que muriera, no hablaba en serio.

La detestaba, es cierto, pero tampoco quería asesinarla. Tal vez quería que la castigaran, o que pasara un momento vergonzoso, pero matarla, nunca.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y me incliné hacia su oído. Me costaba mucho decir esa palabra, sentía que se encontraba en la punta de mi lengua, pero no salía. Jamás había pronunciado _esa palabra, _un Malfoy nunca pedía perdón, un Malfoy nunca se rebajaría hasta tal punto de pedir disculpas; pero yo seguía allí, sentado como un estúpido.

Me quedé ahí sentado durante unos segundos, que parecieron horas. Estaba en un debate interno entre mis principios y mis impulsos.

¿Qué diablos hacía sentado aquí? No, un Malfoy jamás había pedido disculpas y yo no sería el primero. Rápidamente me paré bruscamente del borde de la camilla y salí con paso apresurado de la enfermería.

Nunca nadie sabría que yo había estado ahí, ninguna persona se enteraría que yo, Draco Malfoy había ido a la enfermería, las personas jamás iban a saber que yo había ido con la intención de pedirle perdón… especialmente ella.

Con el mismo cuidado me encaminé a la sala común.

Cuando llegué a la sala común, me senté en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, para pensar en lo que había hecho. Me odié por ser tan débil, me odié por sentir la misma sensación de amargura que había sentido en el campo de Quidditch, y sobre todo la detestaba a ella, por hacerme sentir débil, por hacerme sentir indigno de llevar el apellido Malfoy, por hacerme sentir indigno de ser el príncipe de Slytherin.

**…**

**…**

¿Malfoy me había ido a visitar a la enfermería? Entonces el susurro que escuché esa noche no había sido una alucinación. Sabía que cuando alguien estaba petrificado no podía ver, hablar o moverse; pero si podía escuchar si es que le hablaban. Había escuchado a Harry y Ron pidiéndome ayuda y prometiendo que encontraría la cámara de los secretos, había escuchado a Madame Pomfrey pensando en voz alta sobre el remedio para revertir el maleficio y muchas cosas más; pero también recordaba un murmullo que no pude entender, revelando la presencia de alguien en medio de la noche.

.

Cuando les pregunté a Harry y Ron sobre lo que habían conversado con Malfoy, ellos me contaron todo con lujo de detalle, excepto esa parte en donde el Slytherin deseaba mi muerte; de algún modo entendía la razón por la que Ron y Harry no me lo habían contado, no querían herirme. Ahora que sabía lo que había deseado el rubio, me sentía indignada pero a la vez confundida.

Indignada porque no podía creer que la rivalidad que existía entre Malfoy yo llegaba hasta tal punto, pero confundida porque parecía absurdo que él haya ido a la enfermería solo para pedirme perdón, aunque claro, al final nunca llegó a decírmelo.

Después de salir de la enfermería, las cosas con Malfoy seguían igual que antes, ¿Cómo hacía Malfoy para ocultar tan bien ese secreto? Si yo hubiera sabido que él había querido pedirme perdón en la enfermería, me hubiera chocado su actitud de seguir con la rivalidad de antes como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía arrepentirse de decirme sangre sucia y después seguir molestándome? ¿Cómo podía ir a visitarme a la enfermería y después continuar con su actitud, como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Acaso se debía a la forma que había sido educado?

Más interrogantes aparecían y estaba tan cerca de contestar una pregunta como de ser integrante del equipo de Quidditch. Era muy frustrante tener tantas preguntas y no saber la respuesta a ninguna de ellas

Di un leve suspiro, todo era tan confuso e inverosímil que me tuve que pellizcar un par de veces para confirmar que esto no era un sueño. Debía seguir leyendo, sin importar lo que encontrara en las cartas yo llegaría hasta el final; porque ya no se trataba de averiguar si había algún motivo oscuro en las cartas o no, tampoco era simple curiosidad, ahora se trataba de averiguar esa simple pero compleja pregunta.

—¿Quién eres Draco Malfoy? —me susurré.

.

.

* * *

Draco y Harry volaban por todo el campo de Quidditch a una velocidad sorprendente, ambos habían visto la snitch al mismo tiempo, aunque Draco había tenido la ventaja ya que se encontraba más cerca a la hora de divisar la snitch.

Todos los espectadores estaban pendientes de los buscadores de ambos equipos, incluso hubo unos cuantos segundos en la que los jugadores de ambos equipos habían paralizado el juego. Draco y Harry poseía las mejores escobas del colegio, por lo que la persecución de la pequeña pelotita dorada era un espectáculo digno de ver.

—Todos están pendientes de la snitch, incluso los plympis han dejado de revolotear—vociferó Luna Lovegood a través de su megáfono. —Pero eso no impide que las bludgers y la Quaffle se detengan, ya que una bludger acaba de rozar a Ginny Weasley y una Quaffle estuvo a punto de entrar al aro de los leones.

Draco y Harry se encontraban cerca de las gradas de los espectadores, la snitch aún se encontraba muy alejada para poder ser atrapada solo estirando la mano, por lo que ambos jugadores seguía con las dos manos firmes en las escobas.

Ambos buscadores se metieron debajo del campo ya que la pequeña pelotita dorada había volado hacia esa parte; Draco no pudo evitar pensar que esto se parecía al partido de Quidditch que había jugado en segundo año, claro que esta vez las cosas cambiarían ya que él atraparía la snitch.

Harry iba adelante y Draco iba detrás, ya que a diferencia de su primer partido enfrentándose, esta vez ambos no cabían uno al lado de otro, por lo que Harry iba delante y Draco le pisaba los talones.

—Harry y Malfoy han desaparecido, espero que no se encuentre moonswags por ahí—exclamó Luna por el megáfono. —Demelza dispara, pero Theodore Nott la atrapa.

Draco decide arriesgarse, por lo que trata de posicionarse al lado de Potter. Ahora ambos se encuentran cuerpo a cuerpo, en busca de una mejor posición para atrapar la snitch; entonces al mismo tiempo ambos se elevan ya que la snitch sube hacia el campo, pero cerca al suelo

Ambos se encuentran tan cerca de la snitch que estiran sus brazos en busca de atrapar la pequeña pelotita con alas.

—Los buscadores suben hacia el campo y estiran sus brazos en busca de la victoria—vocifera Lovegood.

El público grita más fuerte.

—Una bludger golpea a ambos buscadores, por lo que ambos jugadores salen volando de sus escobas.

EL público guarda silencio, expectantes al resultado. Entonces aún tumbado en el suelo, uno de los buscadores levanta el brazo, mostrando una pequeña pelotita dorada en señal de victoria. Una parte del público empieza a gritar y agitar sus banderas con júbilo, mientras que los integrantes del equipo bajan de sus escobas y se acercan corriendo hacia el buscador, para felicitarlo.

Madam Hooch toca su silbato, anunciando el final del partido; mientras Luna Lovegood anuncia el resultado...

* * *

_¡He vuelto! Acabo de terminar el capítulo hace unos minutos, así que está recién salidito de mi mente. ¿Qué les pareció? Este es unos de mis capítulos favoritos, porque Malfoy se siente culpable aunque él no lo sepa, y cuando va a pedirle perdón, reacciona y se va. _

_¿Quién creen que ganará el partido? ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? Soy tan malvada que os dejare con la duda xD_

**_Recuerden: Estudios confirman que si dejas tu review, Theodore Nott entrará a tu habitación en medio de la noche; lo que pase ahí, es cosa de vosotras._**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, ¡100 reviews! Gracias, gracias, gracias.**

_**Un saludo, Pianista Malfoy.**_


	9. ¿Real o no?

**1. Algunos diálogos de Harry Potter serán utilizados apropiadamente en la historia.**

**2. NOTA: A los comentarios anónimos, os pido que cuando me dejen su opinión, pongan algún nombre o user, para que así les pueda responder; esta vez a los que no me dejaron nombre, copiare su comentario y les responderé abajo. Debo recordarles que las respuestas a sus comentarios están en el último review del capítulo anterior.**

_Soundtrack para el capítulo: Perfect—Hedley (Me encanta esta canción)_

* * *

_**Capítulo IX: ¿Real o no?**_

* * *

_Di un leve suspiro, todo era tan confuso e inverosímil que me tuve que pellizcar un par de veces para confirmar que esto no era un sueño. Debía seguir leyendo, sin importar lo que encontrara en las cartas yo llegaría hasta el final; porque ya no se trataba de averiguar si había algún motivo oscuro en las cartas o no, tampoco era simple curiosidad, ahora se trataba de averiguar esa simple pero compleja pregunta._

—_¿Quién eres Draco Malfoy? —me susurré._

.

.

Dejé la carta que había estado leyendo en su sitio ya agarré la siguiente, decidí pararme del sillón, ya que quería estirar un poco las piernas; por lo que empecé a dar vueltas en la habitación del rubio, mientras leía la carta.

**(…)**

**8° Carta**

¡Joder! En ese momento realmente estaba furioso, sentía la ira correr por mis venas y tenía darle una golpiza a alguien, por lo que actué sin pensar y por eso ahora tenía un brazo vendado. Estuve a punto de morir por culpa de esa estúpida ave, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué me había sentido así? ¿Se debía a que no soportaba que Potter siempre llamara la atención? o ¿Se debía a que había visto a la sangre sucia aferrada a la comadreja?

Definitivamente me estaban volviendo loco, ¿Qué clase de preguntas estúpidas eran estas? Obviamente estaba furioso por lo de Potter.

.

.

Había comenzado el curso de tercer año, mi padre me había dado el anillo Malfoy, por lo que yo me sentía muy orgulloso. Este año les probaría a todos que era digno de ser el príncipe de Slytherin; el año pasado había tenido un momento de debilidad al ir a la enfermería, pero por suerte, antes de cometer alguna tontería, había reaccionado y no había llegado a pronuncias _esas palabras; _no obstante, este año no pasaría nada de eso, este año les demostraría a todos quién era Draco Malfoy.

Recién había comenzado el curso, y en nuestro primer día de clases nos tocaba Criaturas Mágicas con el tonto gigante como profesor y de compañeros, a los estúpidos de Gryffindor; ya tenía suficiente con tener que tolerar su presencia en Pociones, Herbología, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Adivinación; pero ahora compartíamos otra materia más. ¡Maldita sea!

Las clases sería en los terrenos de Hogwarts, por lo que después de la aburrida clase de Adivinación, me dirigí hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, acompañado por Crabbe, Goyle, Zabinni y Parkinson.

Al llegar al hogar de Hagrid, aunque en vez de hogar parecía una cueva, incluso creía que esa casucha era peor que la casa donde seguramente vivía el pobretón, el gigante barbudo nos pidió que lo siguiéramos hacia el bosque prohibido.

Avanzamos durante unos minutos hasta llegar a una especie de claro, había piedras grandes por todo el lugar, el suelo estaba cubierto de tierra y olía horrible, en otras palabras, el lugar era un completo asco, no podía creer que íbamos a tener nuestra clase aquí.

Me apoyé en una piedra, cuando escuché a la sabelotodo hablar.

—El lugar me parece bien, estamos al aire libre, creo que será divertido—pronunció mientras se quitaba su túnica.

—Oh sí, muy divertido, hilarante—repuse con sarcasmo. —Le diré a mi padre que Dumbledore tiene a ese tonto dando clases.

—Cállate Malfoy—pronunció San Potter dando un paso hacia mí tratando de intimidarme.

—_¡Ja!_ —pensé, como si el pudiera intimidarme. Me acerqué hacia él, y decidí hacerle una broma a la cara rajada, me quedé mirando un punto fijo en el aire, y puse una expresión de auténtico pánico mientras gritaba ¡Dementor! ¡Dementor!

Potter y todos los imbéciles de Gryffindor se voltearon asustados, mientras Crabbe, Goyle, Zabinni y yo nos colocábamos las capuchas simulando ser dementores, ya que todos los de Slytherin nos habíamos enterado que Potter, el niño que vivió, se había desmayado al ver uno.

Granger agarró a Potter por los hombros, obligándolo a darse la vuelta; mientras hacía una mueca en mi dirección, lo que causó que empezara a reír más fuerte.

Justó después de esa escena, apareció el gigante ese con un hipogrifo, nos empezó a dar una charla sobre la criatura que era y sus cualidades; entonces después de terminar de hablar pidió un voluntario. Todos retrocedieron un paso, dejando a la cara rajada al frente, por lo que el guarda bosques lo llamó al frente.

—_Esto va a estar bueno, seguro morirá en el intento_—pensé; y eso parecía en un inicio, ya que cuando Potter se acercó, el ave empezó a dar patadas en el suelo, pero al final logró tocarlo.

Después de esa demostración, el tonto que teníamos como profesor lo colocó encima del ave y empezó a volar, por lo que nosotros nos sentamos, esperando que baje, si es que no moría durante su vuelo.

Me senté en una piedra y me puse a observar a Granger; había crecido bastante y ya no tenía ese rostro infantil; su cabello estaba un poco mejor aunque seguía igual de indomable y sus dientes de castor seguían igual de grandes.

Me puse a pensar sobre cuál había sido la razón por la que yo me había sentido atraído hacia ella en primer curso, y me di cuenta que solo era fascinación porque jamás había visto unos ojos así, en primer año solo había sentido curiosidad, incluso la curiosidad fue creciendo a medida que descubría más cosas de ella, por ejemplo que era muy inteligente a pesar de su origen, o que era muy valiente como me había dado cuenta en el bosque.

Durante el segundo año las cosas habían cambiado. ya no sentía curiosidad infantil, ahora había rivalidad entre casas y entre nosotros la rivalidad era más intensa; había pasado el año molestándola y el hecho de que me sintiera mal por decirle sangre sucia se debía a que jamás había pronunciado esas palabras, y verla tan vulnerable me había chocado un poco, pero mi padre me había explicado que así eran las cosas en el mundo mágico y que yo debía saber con quién debía relacionarme y con quién no; además ser un sangre pura era un privilegio y por eso debía hacerme respetar.

Durante todo el tiempo que Potter estuvo volando me puse a pensar en todo eso y sonreí con suficiencia, porque al fin encontraba la razón de mi comportamiento en los pasados dos años.

Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—No crees que Potter se tarda demasiado—preguntó Zabinni.

—Creo que sí—respondí. —Tal vez se ha caído al lago junto al calamar gigante, o tal vez ha caído en el Sauce Boxeador y ahora está esparcido por los terrenos en pedacitos.

Zabinni se puso a reír, mientras le contaba a Parkinson sobre lo que había dicho.

Para mí mala suerte, nada de eso pasó, ya que unos minutos después, Potter bajaba hacia donde nos encontramos, con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro. En ese momento fijé mi mirada en Granger, y pude notar que estaba aferrada a la comadreja, mirando hacia el cielo con una expresión de preocupación y alivio dibujada en el rostro.

Fue justo en el momento en que Potter bajó y todos empezaron a aplaudir, cuando me sentí furioso, y sin pensar en mis acciones o en las consecuencias, me encaminé hacia la estúpida ave—que no parecía en lo absoluto peligrosa— ,pero ni bien me acerqué hacia el ave, este empezó a alzar sus patas y en un intento de cubrirme alcé mis brazos, fue en ese momento que sentí un arañazo y caí al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento durante unos segundos.

Durante unos segundos no oía nada, solo escuchaba un zumbido y todo se había puesto negro. En ese momento el brazo me dolía horrible y lo único que podía pensar era que ese estúpido pollo me las pagaría por tratar de aniquilarme.

Estuve tirado en el suelo durante unos minutos, que me parecieron eternos, hasta que una voz habló.

—Hagrid, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería—pronunció una voz.

Al instante supe de quién era esa voz, era de la sabelotodo; al menos ella había reaccionado, porque si no hubiera dicho nada, tal vez me hubieran dejado botado en ese lugar. El semi-gigante me levantó del suelo y me empezó a llevar a la enfermería, pero durante ese trayecto me puse a pensar en algunas interrogantes.

¿Acaso yo le importaba a la sangre sucia? Tal vez había sido imaginación mía, pero creí percibir angustia y preocupación en su voz, la pregunta era ¿Real o no?

**...**

**...**

Terminé de leer la carta, caminé hacia un extremo de la habitación, y me apoyé en la pared, recargando mi peso en el frío muro.

Después de volver a Hogwarts, para comenzar otro año; los cambios en Malfoy habían sido más notorios, desde su aspecto físico, hasta su cambio de personalidad. Había crecido bastante, incluso era más alto que Ron y Harry; ya no llevaba el cabello perfectamente engominado hacia atrás, sino que ahora lo dejaba desordenado, provocando que una parte de su cabello platinado cayera hacia su frente, dándole un aura de rebeldía; su piel se había puesto más pálida, sus labios más finos y sus ojos grises parecían irradiar sarcasmo e ironía.

Con respecto a su personalidad, seguía siendo un inmaduro, pero ese año había comenzado a molestarme a mí, a Harry y Ron con más frecuencia. El año pasado molestaba con apodos o insultos, pero ese año también usaba la arrogancia y sarcasmo, se burlaba fácilmente de la gente y despreciaba a todos, no solamente a impuros y había ganado más popularidad entre los Slytherin. Draco Malfoy se estaba convirtiendo en ese chico que no tenía límites a la hora de burlarse de alguien, además debido a su incremento de popularidad su ego había crecido a la misma velocidad que la tía de Harry había sido inflada, incluso desde esa época ya había ganado un poco de popularidad con el sector femenino; claro que ahora esa popularidad había aumentado considerablemente.

Ese día había sido una de las mejores clases que había tenido con Hagrid, porque después del incidente del hipogrifo Hagrid no había vuelto a mostrar criaturas peligrosas en la clase, y aunque eso era bueno por una parte ya que no ponía riesgo a ningún alumno, no podía evitar desear un poco de adrenalina en la clase.

La clase al inicio había transcurrido con normalidad, o por lo menos lo más "normal" que podía ser en una clase de Slytherin y Gryffindors. Pero cuando Harry había bajado del hipogrifo, Malfoy había ido corriendo hacia el hipogrifo, y éste había arañado a Malfoy.

En la carta sopesaba la posibilidad de actuar impulsivamente porque me había visto a mí aferrada a Ron pero era obvio que lo había hecho por los celos hacia Harry. Seguramente cuando había escrito esta carta Malfoy había estado bebido. También Malfoy explicaba el porqué de su actitud en los anteriores años, todo lo que había escrito sonaba lógico, si no fuera eso, ¿Qué otra razón podría haber para justificar su comportamiento?

Ese año fue donde la rivalidad entre Harry y Malfoy se hizo más intensa ya que Malfoy no dejaba de burlarse sobre su miedo hacia los dementores, incluso había hecho una broma pesada al disfrazarse como dementores en un partido de Quidditch para asustar a Harry.

Por último, al final de la carta, Malfoy había hecho una pregunta interesante, y en ese momento creí que nadie se había dado cuenta del modo del que hablaba pero al parecer Malfoy sí, aunque no estaba del todo seguro ya que creía que era producto de su imaginación. Cuando vi a Malfoy tirado en el suelo y a todo el mundo corriendo despavoridamente, una sensación de angustia había empezado a aflorar; pero esto no se debía a que era el rubio quien estaba en el suelo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquier otro alumno, así que Malfoy no tenía por qué sentirse asqueado sobre la idea de que una sangre sucia se había atrevido a preocuparse por él.

—Real—susurré, como si Malfoy estuviera aquí y me estuviera pidiendo una respuesta.

.

.

* * *

—Señoras y señores, Draco Malfoy ha atrapado la snitch. ¡Slytherin gana! —anunció Luna Lovegood.

Draco Malfoy se levantó del suelo, y sacudió su uniforme; sonrió con arrogancia en dirección a Harry. Éste agarró su escoba y le fulminó con la mirada, mientras se iba del campo, dando zancadas.

—Bien hecho Draco, sabía que atraparías la snitch—exclamó Theodore, mientras baja de su escoba y le da un golpe en el brazo a Draco.

—¡Auch! Maldita sea Theo, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué me golpeas tan fuerte? —espetó Draco con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

—No te he golpeado tan fuerte—se defendió Theo alzando los brazos—¿Por qué te quejas como una chica? —preguntó con sorna.

—Porque me duele el maldito brazo—respondió Draco furioso.

—¿Pero qué..? Haber, déjame ver tu brazo—ordenó Theo mientras Draco, soltando maldiciones le tiende su brazo.

—No sabía que se querían hasta tal punto—pronunció Blaise con burla, mientras venía caminando con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro, hacia donde se encontraban los dos jugadores.

—No seas idiota Blaise—repuso Theo. —Draco, creo que te has roto el brazo, deberías ir a la enfermería—pronunció dirigiéndose a Draco.

—¡Joder! —maldijo Draco. —Pero al menos este es el precio por ver a Potter perder. — exclamó mientras quitaba su brazo de las manos de Nott.

—Buen juego Malfoy, por un minuto pensé que Potter atraparía la snitch primero—pronunció Blaise mientras lo miraba de una forma retadora.

—Pero no fue así, ¿verdad? —espetó el rubio mientras sonreía con suficiencia. —Me voy a la enfermería— pronunció mientras le daba la pelotita dorada a Blaise y con su brazo bueno recogía su escoba.

—Te acompaño —repuso Theo, mientras recogía su escoba y se colocaba al lado de Draco.

—¡Ustedes parecen dos enamorados! — gritó Blaise mientras se reía abiertamente.

—Imbécil—vociferó Draco, mientras se dirigía con Theo, rumbo al castillo.

* * *

_Hola lectores, ¡He vuelto! ¡Party hard! ¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo? Para empezar nuestro sexy rubio ha encontrado la explicación a todo y Hermione cree que su explicación tiene sentido._ _Lamento bajarlas de las nubes, pero como vemos en la carta Draco no estaba enamorado de Hermione. ¿No creen que son demasiado pequeños para albergar esos sentimientos? Aunque claro, aun esta la posibilidad que Draco este justificando las cosas. La pregunta aquí es ¿Le creen a Draco o no?_

_Como pueden ver, ahora estamos en el contexto de Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azcabán. Es mi película favorita de la saga, además hay momentos de odio dramione, y eso me encanta xD_

_Ahora, con respecto al partido, ganó Slytherin. (muchas lectoras quería que ganen las serpientes). Lo irónico es que Draco había amenazado a Ron que terminaría en la enfermería y al final Malfoy va a terminar ahí. lol_

**_Recuerden: Dejar tu review aumenta las probabilidades de que nuestro querido rubio celebre contigo la victoria del partido. ¿Cómo crees que Draco celebre su victoria? _**

**_Un abrazo lol para todas, Pianista Malfoy. _**

**El próximo capítulo se llama "¿Te casarías conmigo, insufrible sabelotodo?" ¿conjeturas? ¿sugerencias? ya saben donde dejarlos.**


	10. ¿Te casarías conmigo, sabelotodo?

_Soundtrack: I knew you were trouble—Taylor Swift. (La canción me hace recordar un poco a nuestro chico malo)_

* * *

_**Capítulo X: ¿Te casarías conmigo, insufrible sabelotodo?**_

* * *

_Por último, al final de la carta, Malfoy había hecho una pregunta interesante, y en ese momento creí que nadie se había dado cuenta del modo del que hablaba, pero al parecer Malfoy sí, aunque no estaba del todo seguro ya que creía que era producto de su imaginación. Cuando vi a Malfoy tirado en el suelo y a todo el mundo corriendo despavoridamente, una sensación de angustia había empezado a aflorar; pero esto no se debía a que era el rubio quien estaba en el suelo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquier otro alumno, así que Malfoy no tenía por qué sentirse asqueado sobre la idea de que una sangre sucia se había atrevido a preocuparse por él._

—_Real—susurré, como si Malfoy estuviera aquí y me estuviera pidiendo una respuesta._

_._

_._

Dejé de recargar mi peso en el muro y caminé hacia la mesita cuando de pronto, tropecé con algo. Solté una maldición por lo bajo y apoye mis manos en el suelo de madera para levantarme. Me sacudí un poco la ropa y alcé mi muñeca izquierda para ver la hora.

Mi reloj estaba quebrado, ya que a la hora de la caída mi reloj había chocado con una parte de la cama de Malfoy, así que ahora me era imposible ver la hora. Bufé exasperadamente y bajé la vista para observar con que me había tropezado; el objeto con el que me había tropezado eran las agujetas de mis zapatillas. Dejé la carta en el suelo, me agaché y me amarré mis zapatillas.

Me paré y caminé hacia la mesita de caoba, dejé la carta—que por suerte no se había manchado—, y agarré la siguiente. Caminé hacia la pared y recargué mi peso de nuevo; traté de ver la hora en mi reloj quebrado pero no se notaba nada, por lo que me puse a calcular el tiempo en el que había estado aquí.

Podría reparar mi reloj, pero no traía mi varita conmigo; esto era algo inusual ya que solía llevar la varita conmigo a todas partes, pero con los deberes, el partido y mi dolor de garganta había olvidado agarrar mi varita. Me había dado cuenta de que me faltaba mi varita después de salir de la enfermería; pero en el momento en que debatía entre ir por mi varita o ir al campo de Quidditch, Crookshanks había escapado.

Después de unos minutos de concentración supuse que el juego estaría por la mitad, por lo que aún me quedaba tiempo para leer unas cuantas cartas más.

Agarré la carta con ambas manos, y me puse a leer las primeras líneas.

**9°Carta**

**(…)**

Definitivamente esta era la mejor clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tenía. Potter despreciado, la sangre sucia humillada y el pobretón castigado.

.

.

Hoy nos tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Este año nos tocaba compartir la clase con los Gryffindor, y para empeorar aún más las cosas, nuestro profesor era un tipo que apoyaba demasiado a los leones; en otras palabras, las clases de DCAO se estaban convirtiendo en un infierno.

Me encaminé con Crabbe y Goyle a la clase, al menos hoy podría sacar un poco de provecho ya que estaba con el brazo vendado, por lo que no era necesario que yo copiara la clase, solo necesitaría escuchar la aburrida lección.

Llegamos al aula y me senté en una mesa, mi compañero de trabajo sería Zabinni. Me senté en una carpeta al costado de Potter y Granger.

Esperé durante unos minutos hasta que el profesor entró al aula, agitando su varita para cerrar las ventanas, cortando el acceso de la luz.

Cuando alcé la vista, pude observar que el profesor que había entrado no era Lupin, sino que era Snape. Las clases de Snape siempre eran las mejores ya que él odiaba a los Gryffindors y tenía preferencia por las serpientes; no había ninguna clase en la que el profesor no le quitara puntos a los Gryffindors.

Snape se puso al frente de la clase y empezó a hablar.

—Vamos a la página 394—ordenó Snape con voz aburrida.

Agarré mi libro y empecé a buscar la página, mientras le tendía un pergamino a Zabinni; en ese pergamino ponía la cantidad de puntos que creía que Snape le quitaría a los estúpidos de Gryffindor. Zabinni y yo siempre apostábamos en clase de Pociones.

—Disculpe señor, ¿Y el profesor Lupin? —preguntó el imbécil de cara rajada.

—Eso no le interesa, ¿O sí Potter? —preguntó Snape. —Basta decir que su profesor se encuentra incapacitado para enseñarles en este momento. Vamos a la página 394.

Zabinni y yo reímos por lo bajo, definitivamente esta clase iba a estar divertida.

—Pero señor—repuso Granger sin poder contenerse. —Apenas íbamos a ver a los hinkypunks; las bestias nocturnas son después.

—Señorita Granger —dijo Snape con voz calmada—Creía que era yo y no tú quien daba la clase.

Con murmullos de descontento, todos empezaron a abrir sus libros.

Zabinni me había devuelto el pergamino, anotando la cantidad de puntos que él creía que Snape le quitaría a Gryffindor, habíamos apostado algunos dulces de Honeydukes y un par de artículos de Zonko.

—¿Quién sabe la diferencia entre un animago y un hombre lobo? —preguntó Snape.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Todos excepto la insoportable sabelotodo, cuya mano—como costumbre—estaba levantada. ¿Acaso no había alguna maldita respuesta que ella no supiera?

—¿Nadie? —preguntó Snape, sin prestar atención a Granger. —Que decepcionante.

—Yo profesor—exclamó la sabelotodo—Un animago es un mago que elige ser un animal y el hombre lobo no lo decide, se transforma con la luna llena y hasta olvida quien es él, podría matar a su mejor amigo. Además, solo responde al llamado de los suyos…

—¡Auuuuuhhhh! —exclamé interrumpiendo a Granger.

—Gracias señor Malfoy —pronunció Snape — Señorita Granger, es la segunda vez que hablas sin que te corresponda — dijo Snape con frialdad —¿No puede contenerse, o se siente orgullosa de ser la insoportable sabelotodo? — preguntó con sorna — Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Zabinni, Crabbe, Goyle y yo nos empezamos a reír, sin duda esta era la mejor clase. Snape se había burlado de ella en frente de todos, además solo había pasado 5 minutos de clase y ya les habían quitado puntos a los estúpidos leones.

—Usted ha hecho una pregunta y ella ha respondido. ¿Por qué pregunta si no quiere que le respondan? — preguntó Weasley.

Al instante todos comprendieron que la comadreja había llegado muy lejos, ¿Acaso era idiota? Al parecer, sí.

—Te quedarás castigado, Weasley —dijo Snape con voz suave y acercando el rostro al de la comadreja—. Y si vuelvo a oírte criticar mi manera de dar clase — pronunció mientras hacía una pequeña pausa — Te arrepentirás.

—Para aliviar su ignorancia, quiero el lunes en mi escritorio dos pergaminos sobre los hombres lobos, haciendo énfasis sobre como reconocerlos —dijo Snape.

Agarré dos trozos de pergaminos mientras realizaba un par de dibujos. Cuando Snape se volteó le tendí uno a Potter y otro a Granger.

En el pergamino que le di a Potter había un dibujo de él cayéndose de su escoba en el partido de Quidditch de mañana; los de Slytherin habíamos planeado aparecer durante el juego disfrazados de dementores para asustar a Potter. En cambio, en el pergamino que le entregué a Granger, la había dibujado a ella casándose en la biblioteca con un libro. El libro preguntaba ¿Te casarías conmigo, insufrible sabelotodo?

Potter me miró con indiferencia, mientras que la sabelotodo me miraba con odio. La miré a ella mientras alzaba mis cejas en forma retadora, ella hizo un mohín y se volteó hacia Potter; le arrancó el pergamino de las manos y lo rompió, pero no pude evitar darme cuenta, que ella no había roto el suyo, sino que lo había guardado en su libro.

**…**

**…**

Era cierto.

Había guardado la nota de Malfoy en mi libro, pero no lo había hecho conscientemente.

Después de que Snape me humillara en frente de toda la clase me sentía furiosa, pero no podía replicar nada ya que él era el profesor; entonces sorprendentemente Ron me había defendido, a pesar de que él era el que más me llamaba sabelotodo, incluso le ganaba a Malfoy porque el apodo favorito del rubio era "sangre sucia", a pesar de todo eso Ron lo había hecho.

Luego de que Ron fue castigado por Snape, Malfoy nos había dado a mí y a Harry un pergamino a cada uno. Había estado a punto de romper el dibujo infantil que Malfoy había hecho, cuando Harry me dio un leve codazo, mostrándome su dibujo con un semblante de duda, ya que Harry estaba muy nervioso por el partido; entonces había dejado mi pergamino en el libro y le había quitado de las manos el pergamino para romperlo en frente de Malfoy. El muy cínico había alzado sus cejas y me había sonreído de forma sarcástica, era un idiota.

Cuando rompí el dibujo de Harry, Snape empezó a hablar sobre los hombres lobo, por lo que el dibujo que me había hecho el prepotente de Malfoy había quedado en el olvido.

Encontré el dibujo días después en la biblioteca, cuando estaba haciendo el trabajo que Snape nos había mandado; pero cuando había visto ese dibujo no me sentía furiosa como lo había estado ese día en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, sino que me había empezado a reír en la biblioteca.

La verdad era que el dibujo de Malfoy era muy gracioso, para empezar su dibujo parecía de un niño de 7 años, ya que me había dibujado con palitos y con mi cabello enmarañado; además la idea era muy graciosa ya que Malfoy me había dibujado a mí casándome con un libro en la biblioteca. Incluso el libro hablaba diciéndome "¿Te casarías conmigo, insufrible sabelotodo?, el dibujo en sí era muy gracioso.

Estuve a punto de romper el dibujo ese día, pero me di cuenta que sería una actitud muy infantil y yo no me quería rebajar a la altura de Malfoy. Además ¿Cuál sería la diferencia entre romperlo o no? No había ninguna diferencia, por lo que había dejado la nota en el libro, y ese pergamino había quedado en el olvido.

Ahora, que volvía a recordar sobre ese dibujo, debía buscar mi libro. No sabía que haría con ese dibujo, pero igual debía encontrarlo. ¿La razón? No lo sabía con exactitud, simplemente era algo que necesitaba hacer.

.

.

* * *

Draco y Theodore atravesaron los terrenos de Hogwarts. Había bolas de nieve hechizadas volando por todas partes y muchos muñecos de nieve cubriendo las afueras del castillo. Todos esperaban con ansias las vacaciones de Navidad, a pesar de que faltaba un mes ya se podía sentir el espíritu navideño. Todos esperaban esa fecha excepto Draco Malfoy, ya que tenía miedo que el Señor Tenebroso lo reclutara para esas fechas.

Ambos jugadores, ensimismados en sus pensamientos, llegaron a las puertas del castillo y la atravesaron.

Camino a la enfermería algunas chicas empezaron a saludar a Theodore con entusiasmo, mientras que otras chicas lo miraban y empezaban a reírse.

—¿Quién diría que Lovegood te ayudaría a subir tu popularidad en el sector femenino? —preguntó Draco con burla.

—Cállate Draco—exclamó Nott

—¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras? —aguijoneó Malfoy mientras fingía no recordar lo que había dicho Luna. — Me parece que dijo…

Antes de que Draco terminara de hablar Theo habló.

—Maldición Draco—espetó Theo furioso y cortante—Cállate de una buena vez, esto no es divertido.

—Te equivocas Theo, es muy divertido—dijo Draco mientras una sonrisa-mueca se dibuja en su rostro.

Theo le dio un golpe amistoso en su brazo bueno y siguió caminando

Ambos jugadores empezaron a subir las escaleras. Algunos alumnos de Slytherin se acercaban a felicitarlos, mientras que los alumnos de Gryffindor los miraban con desprecio. Draco sólo sonreía con arrogancia mientras que Theo no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba.

Cada uno iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se habían dado cuenta que una voz los llamaba a lo lejos.

—¡Draco! ¡Theodore! —gritó Pansy quién venía corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las dos serpientes.

—¿Qué quieres Pansy? —preguntó el castaño mientras una leve sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

—Blaise me dijo que todos los de séptimo año iban a ir a las tres escobas a celebrar el triunfo. Me dijo que les avisara para que vayan a Hogsmeade.

—Gracias Pansy—exclamó Nott. —Nos veremos ahí en un par de horas.

—Draco, felicitaciones por atrapar la snitch—pronunció Pansy mientras movía sus pestañas rápidamente y sonreía de una forma provocativa.

Draco solo asintió levemente, casi imperceptible, y se giró para seguir caminando. Pansy suspiró derrotada y se despidió del castaño.

Theodore se volteó y con un par de pasos alcanzó a Malfoy.

—¿Por qué eres así con Pansy? —preguntó el castaño.

—Porque Pansy no me interesa en lo absoluto.—contestó Draco con voz aburrida.

—¿Y desde cuando el príncipe Draco Malfoy no quiere compañía femenina? —preguntó Theo con sorna.

—No es eso imbécil—contestó Draco irritado—Pansy está bien para pasar el rato...

—Pero no es ella—dijo Theo, terminando la oración de Draco. El rubio no dio señales de haber escuchado lo que había dicho el castaño, pero aun así Theodore sabía que había acertado en su suposición. El castaño estaba seguro porque lo conocía incluso mejor de lo que el propio Draco se conocía a sí mismo. Sabía todo sobre él, sus miedos, sus defectos, incluso Theo se había dado cuenta de que Draco estaba atraído por Hermione antes de que el mismo Draco se diera cuenta; eso hacía que su amistad fuera tan unida.

Theodore estaba preocupado por el rubio ya que sabía que él no quería unirse a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, pero también sabía que no tendría opción, porque si rechazaba la oferta, El Señor Oscuro lo torturaría y luego lo mataría. El castaño quería hacer algo para ayudar a Draco, pero lo único que se le ocurría era que el rubio escapara, mas aún así, no podría escapar del Lord por siempre.

Nott siguió pensando en ese tema, hasta que ambas serpientes llegaron a las puertas de la enfermería.

* * *

_Hola queridos lectores, he vuelto con un capítulo más. ¿Qué tal les pareció? Para empezar, Hermione prácticamente tiene un "regalo" de Draco, aunque nuestro sexy rubio quería molestarla, no hacerla reír. Bueno, debo explicarles que este capítulo está salido de mi imaginación, ¿Quién sabe? tal vez esto sí paso en el mundo Rowling, pero como ella escribía desde el punto de vista de Harry, puede que Harry no se diera cuenta de esos momentos dramione xD._

_También, afortunadamente Hermione no lleva la varita consigo, esto es algo raro ya que ella siempre lleva su varita, pero con tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza se lo olvidó en su dormitorio, y cuando iba a regresar su lindo gatito escapó; __así que ahora ella piensa que el partido va a la mitad, cuando la verdad es que el partido ya terminó._

_Asimismo, vemos un poco más de la amistad de Draco y Theodore. Me gusta mucho esta amistad y creo que Draco , a pesar de ser frío y manipulador; puede ser sarcástico pero sin maldad cuando está con alguien que lo conoce. Muchas se asombrarán sobre el hecho que Draco rechazara a Pansy; debo hacer énfasis en que no siempre fue así, ya que como todas sabemos, Malfoy antes mostraba a su "ligue de turno" por todo Hogwarts._

**_Recuerden: Una profecía nueva ha sido descubierta, se dice que si dejan un review, Draco Malfoy te susurrará a tu oído, la razón por la que eres perfecta para él. ¡A violar el botón de "Post review" xD_**

**Un gran abrazo para cada uno de ustedes.**


	11. Un pobretón y una sangre sucia

**Algunos diálogos de "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azcabán" serán utilizados apropiadamente en el capítulo. **

**Recuerden: Las respuestas a los reviews anónimos están en el último comentario del capítulo anterior**

_Soundtrack: Kiss Me—Ed Sheeran (Una canción de mi cantante favorito)_

_Capítulo dedicado a** MimiMH**, a pedido tuyo subo un capítulo antes; gracias por tu último comentario, me emocionó mucho lo que escribiste (hasta empezé a saltar en mi silla xD)_

* * *

**_Capítulo XI: Un pobretón y una sangre sucia_**

* * *

_Ahora, que volvía a recordar sobre ese dibujo, debía buscar mi libro. No sabía que haría con ese dibujo, pero igual debía encontrarlo. ¿La razón? No lo sabía con exactitud, simplemente era algo que necesitaba hacer._

.

.

**10° Carta**

**(…)**

Hoy era nuestra salida a Hogsmeade.

Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle y yo nos dirigimos a la tienda de bromas de Zonko. Blaise había perdido la apuesta que habíamos hecho en nuestra última clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo que ahora estaba pagando lo que me debía.

Nos quedamos en la tienda durante unos minutos, mirando todos los artículos que había en los mostradores. Blaise me entregó una bolsa con los artículos que él había elegido ya que yo no tenía ningún pedido en especial.

Agarré la bolsa y la guardé en mi chaqueta.

Salí de la tienda de bromas de Zonko y vi como la rata de biblioteca se dirigía a las afueras de Hogsmeade con la estúpida comadreja. Pensé que sería un buen momento para darle su merecido a Weasley ya que el imbécil de Potter no se encontraba con ellos. Me despedí de Zabinni y Theodore y llamé a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes estaban comiendo dulces como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Crabbe y Goyle dejaron sus dulces, se posicionaron a mi costado y me siguieron sin preguntarme a dónde me dirigía; es por eso que algunas veces los llamaba a ellos y no a Blaise o Theodore, siempre me obedecían y nunca cuestionaban mis órdenes.

Caminamos durante algunos minutos. Había nieve por todos lados, conforme avanzábamos hacia las afueras de Hogsmeade los locales iban reduciéndose en número, y aparecían más árboles. Durante unos segundos creí que los había perdido de vista, cuando escuché la voz de Weasley.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en mi rostro y caminé hacia el límite de la Casa de los Gritos.

—Vaya, vaya, miren esto— pronuncié mientras me acercaba hacia ellos, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. —¿La comprarán para vivir ahí? ¿No es muy grande para ti comadreja? —pregunté con sorna. —Tu casa solo tienes una habitación—espeté, mientras Crabbe y Goyle reían estruendosamente.

—Cierra la boca Malfoy—contestó la comadreja, mientras sus orejas se ponían de color rojo, incluso superaba el color de su cabello.

—¡Uhhh! —exclamé retándolo. —Lo que dices no es muy amigable. Muchachos, es momento de enseñar a Weasley a respetar a sus superiores—repuse mientras Crabbe y Goyle golpeaban sus manos entre sí, tratando de intimidar al pobretón.

—¡Ja! Debe ser una broma—exclamó Granger, mientras daba un paso hacia el frente, tratando de defender a la estúpida comadreja.

—¿A ti quién te llamó? —pregunté furioso. —Sangre sucia inmunda—escupí.

Ni bien acabé de pronunciar esas palabras, una bola de nieve me golpeó en la cara. Miré a todas partes pero no veía a nadie.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —pregunté furioso, ¿Quién se atrevía a tirarme una bola de nieve?

No obtuve una respuesta, ya que otra bola de nieve me golpeó. Esta vez había visto de donde había salido la bola de nieve, había salido en medio de la nada. Me empecé a asustar, ya que había oído historias—incluso yo las había contado—sobre un fantasma que vivía en la Casa De Los Gritos.

—Hagan algo rápido—exclamé tratando de que el miedo no se notara en mi voz.

Crabbe y Goyle miraron a todas partes tratando de buscar al que había ocasionado todo eso. No tuvieron demasiado tiempo para inspeccionar los alrededores ya que Crabbe se desplomó en el suelo como si le hubieran dado una patada y a Goyle se le habían caído los pantalones.

Asustado, traté de huir; pero algo me agarró las piernas y me empezó a arrastrar en dirección a la Casa De Los Gritos. Traté de zafarme de lo que sea que me estaba agarrando y después de unos segundos lo logré, me paré rápido y corrí hacia la dirección opuesta de la Casa De Los Gritos; mientras trataba de alejarme los más posible podía escuchar una risa melodiosa, era la risa de ella.

Eso hizo que me sintiera más furioso, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para volver a donde se encontraban ellos.

Corrí lo más lejos posible, escalé el montículo de nieve y corrí alejándome de ahí. Crabbe y Goyle me siguieron. Corrimos durante unos segundos hasta alejarnos lo suficiente de ahí. Crabbe y Goyle tenían una expresión de miedo en el rostro, mientras que yo me sentía frustrado; los había seguido con intención de darles una lección y al final había sido humillado y puesto en ridículo.

Después de amenazar a Crabbe y Goyle para que no digan ni una sola palabra sobre lo que acababa de suceder, me reuní con Theo, Blaise y Pansy.

—¿Dónde estabas Draco? —me preguntó Pansy mientras entrabamos a Honeydukes. Crabbe y Goyle corrieron hacia los estantes de dulces, mientras Theodore se acercaba hacia el mostrador, Pansy y Blaise esperaban expectantes mi respuesta.

—Seguí a la comadreja y la sabelotodo para fastidiarlos un rato, pero los perdí de vista—contesté con una mueca de insatisfacción

—La próxima vez no se salvarán—contestó Zabini. —Tal vez la comadreja y la sabelotodo aprovechan estas salidas al pueblo para besuquearse. —comentó Zabini mientras se echaba a reír.

—No creo que nadie, ni siquiera el pobretón, sea capaz de besar a la sabelotodo sin sentirse asqueado—secundó Pansy mientras también reía al lado de Blaise.

—Supongo que si alguien lo hiciera se auto aturdiría para olvidarlo—exclamé con burla.

Blaise y Pansy empezaron a reírse más fuerte mientras una interrogante asaltaba mi mente. ¿Acaso había algo entre la sabelotodo y la comadreja? ¿Acaso Blaise podía tener razón? Si fuera así no me sorprendería, ya que el pobretón al no poder conseguirse una chica, seguramente se conformaría con la rata de biblioteca.

**...**

**...**

Terminé de leer la carta y empecé a reírme, recordaba muy bien ese día.

Ese año nuestras salidas a Hogsmeade era divertidas pero algo tristes ya que Harry no podía venir con nosotros porque no tenía el permiso para poder ir al pueblo. Ron y yo siempre pasábamos las excursiones juntos, y en esa ocasión habíamos ido a los límites de la Casa de Los Gritos.

Estábamos hablando, yo quería acercarme a la Casa de Los Gritos pero Ron tenía miedo, durante esas salidas al pueblo había llegado a conocer mejor a Ron, me había contado sobre sus miedos, sus fobias, anécdotas, entre otras cosas.

Ron trataba de zafarse de la posibilidad de acercarnos a la Casa de los Gritos, cuando vino Malfoy a fastidiarnos. Estaba pensando seriamente en lanzarle un hechizo, cuando Harry en su capa de invisibilidad vino a ayudarnos.

Se hizo pasar por un fantasma y empezó a fastidiar a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Al inicio me pareció extraño que una bola de nieve apareciera de la nada, había pensado que estaba encantada por algún alumno revoltoso, pero luego me había dado cuenta de las pisadas en la nieve y había dado por sentado que era Harry.

Ron había demorado más tiempo en darse cuenta de que era Harry, ya que él también había escuchado historias sobre un fantasma que habitaba en la Casa de Los Gritos.

Hubiera dado todo por tener en ese momento una cámara mágica o muggle para capturar la cara de espanto de Malfoy, parecía que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo, además estaba gritando tan fuerte y estaba temblando de miedo, definitivamente esa había sido la mejor broma que Harry había hecho. Debido a lo cómico de la situación, había empezado a reírme mientras veía como Malfoy huía despavoridamente hacia el pueblo.

Pero sin duda lo que me causaba más risa es que había pisoteado el ego de Draco Malfoy, ya que tal como decía en la carta, les había mentido a Zabini y Parkinson para proteger su reputación.

Dejando de lado la parte cómica, era muy frustrante que los engreídos de Slytherin empezaran a hablar de mí y de Ron. ¿Por qué tenían que fastidiar siempre? ¿Y qué si yo me besuqueaba con Ron o no? Prefería mil veces besarme con un dementor que besarme con alguien como Malfoy.

Puede que a él le daba asco besar a una sangre sucia sabelotodo como yo, pero a mí también me daría asco besar a un engreído, prepotente y narcisista como lo era Malfoy; no por el hecho que casi toda la población femenina se moría por besar a Malfoy alguien no sentiría asco de sólo pensarlo, incluso Ginny una vez había comentado que a pesar de la actitud odiosa de Malfoy, él era atractivo.

La mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts soñaban con Malfoy solo por el hecho que era atractivo, a pesar de que todos sabía que Malfoy jamás tomaba enserio una relación, había chicas que soñaban con pasar un momento a solas con él, no entendía a ese tipo de chicas.

Digo, ¿Qué tenía Malfoy que causaba que la mayoría de la población femenina besara el suelo por donde el caminaba? ¿Acaso no podían darse cuenta que solo pensaban en un chico de forma vacua y superficial?

Puede que yo no era la mejor persona para dar recomendaciones sobre chicos, pero sabía que una persona debía valorar más los sentimientos y la personalidad que lo físico, y claramente Malfoy no tenía ninguna de esas dos cosas. Había momentos en las cartas que me había dado cuenta de que Malfoy había tenido sus momentos de "debilidad" como él decía; pero eso no significaba nada ya que él era aún muy pequeño y se sentía algo extraño por actuar así, pero a partir del tercer año, él había empezado a actuar e insultar con conciencia y odio.

Dudaba mucho que de ahora en adelante encontrara algo bueno de Malfoy, pero aun así quería seguir leyendo, ya que la duda más importante estaba en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué Malfoy escribía sobre mí?

.

.

* * *

Theodore empujó la puerta y ambas serpientes se adentraron a la enfermería.

Las camas estaban vacías y perfectamente ordenadas, el suelo estaba brillante, las cortinas estaban cerradas y había algún hechizo calentador en la habitación, a lo lejos había una especie de armario en donde se encontraban todas las pociones que usaba Madam Pomfrey para curar a los alumnos.

Ambos jugadores caminaron hasta el despacho de Madam Pomfrey, ésta estaba sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo con una pluma en un pedazo de pergamino. Theodore carraspeó suavemente tratando de llamar la atención de la medimaga.

—Buenos días chicos, ¿Qué se les ofrece? —preguntó Madam Pomfrey mientras dejaba la pluma a un lado, cerraba el tintero y enrollaba el pergamino.

—Creo que se ha fracturado el brazo izquierdo—contestó Nott mientras señalaba a Draco, que se encontraba mirando el armario lleno de pociones.

—¿Cómo pasó eso? —preguntó Madam Pomfrey mientras guardaba el pergamino en su cajón.

—Pues, estábamos jugando Quidditch y…

—Un día de estos alguien resultará gravemente herido—exclamó la medimaga cortando lo que estaba diciendo Theo. —Haber señor Malfoy, siéntese—ordenó Madam Pomfrey. Draco frunció los labios levemente, no le gustaba que las personas le ordenaran que hacer, pero si quería que le arreglaran el jodido brazo—que estaba empezando a dolerle—, debía hacerle caso.

Con elegancia, Draco caminó hacia la camilla y se sentó. Madam Pomfrey se puso al lado de él y empezó a inspeccionar el brazo de Draco. El rubio maldijo por lo bajo, pero al parecer Madam Pomfrey no había escuchado lo que había dicho.

—Tiene un par de huesos rotos, pero no se preocupe, lo arreglaré en unos minutos—exclamó Madam Pomfrey. Agarró su varita e hizo un movimiento con su mano mientras un rayo de luz blanca salía de la punta de su varita. Draco sentía que sus huesos se iban acomodando mientras sentía un leve cosquilleo recorrer su brazo.

—Ya está—exclamó la medimaga mientras guardaba su varita. Se dirigió hacia el armario de pociones, sacó un pequeño frasquito y colocó un poco en un vaso. Agarró el vaso y se lo dio a Draco.

—Tome esto—dijo Madam Pomfrey mientras le tendía el vaso al rubio. El contenido del vaso era una poción de color turquesa. —Es una poción Vigorizante, le ayudará a recuperar las energías—explicó Madam Pomfrey ya que Draco miraba la poción con recelo. — Bébalo y espere que haga efecto, quédese aquí durante cinco minutos, —Una cosa más, traté de no romperse un hueso jugando de nuevo—aseveró Madam Pomfrey mientras se daba media vuelta, rumbo a su despacho.

Draco Malfoy maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Acaso él había querido fracturarse el brazo? Llevó el vaso a sus labios y se bebió el contenido rápidamente, tratando de no saborear demasiado la poción.

—¿Tan fea está la poción? —preguntó el castaño con sorna mientras se acercaba a la cama del rubio.

—¿Por qué no la pruebas y así te enteras? — siseó el rubio.

—Vale, no tienes porqué ponerte como Snape—respondió Theodore con burla. —Voy a ir a los vestidores a traer mi ropa, ¿Le traigo al Rey de las serpientes su ropa? —preguntó el castaño mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia el suelo, imitando una reverencia.

—Vete a la mierda Theo—exclamó molesto el rubio mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesita de al lado. El castaño estalló en risa y se encaminó hacia la salida de la enfermería, abrió la puerta de la estancia, pero antes de irse se paró debajo del marco de la puerta.

—¿Vas a ir a ducharte a tu habitación solo o acompañado? —preguntó el castaño en voz alta. Draco agarró un pequeño artefacto que se encontraba en la mesita de al lado y con su brazo ileso se lo aventó al castaño, pero éste fue más rápido y cerró la puerta antes de que el objeto llegara a su destino.

Draco Malfoy murmuró una maldición y se recostó en la camilla.

* * *

_Hola queridos lectores, aquí os traigo otro capítulo, ¿Les ha gustado? Como hemos leído nuestro sexy rubio ha escrito sobre la salida de Hogsmeade, este capítulo me causó mucha gracias, especialmente cuando Malfoy sale corriendo despavoridamente, ¿Os acordáis de esa escena? _

_Después vemos una conversación entre las serpientes, dónde empiezan a hablar sobre alguna posibilidad de que pase algo entre Ron y Hermione; ¿Qué piensa Draco? Pues al parecer no le sorprende ya que piensa que Ron sólo se conforma con Hermione porque no podría conseguir a otra chica (Qué malo es Malfoy xD), también observamos que a él le daría asco besar a una "sangre sucia", la pregunta es: ¿Enserio le daría asco y se auto aturdiría para olvidarlo? Se los dejo a vuestra imaginación.__  
_

_Por otro lado Hermione afirma que nunca se fijaría en un chico como Malfoy ya que a pesar de que tenga un físico envidiable, Hermione valora más la personalidad y los sentimientos. (No empecéis a llorar)_

_Finalmente, para levantarles un poco el ánimo, vemos que Nott se ha empeñado en molestar a Malfoy xD. ¿Ustedes creen que Malfoy irá a ducharse sólo o acompañado?  
_

**_Recuerden que: Si dejáis un review puede que Draco te secuestre y convierta tus deseos en realidad _**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentario, por ponerme en alerta y favoritos, la verdad es que aprecio mucho vuestro apoyo, además cada vez que recibo un comentario me pongo a saltar xD **

**_Un fuerte abrazo para cada uno de ustedes, Pianista Malfoy. Una última pregunta, ¿Alguno/a de ustedes escucha mi recomendación musical?_  
**


	12. Knockout

**_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_**

_Soundtrack: Always_—_Saliva_

_Capítulo dedicado a **LucyTheMarauder****, **la mejor de las mejores xD_

* * *

_**Capítulo XII: Knockout**  
_

* * *

_Dudaba mucho que de ahora en adelante encontrara algo bueno de Malfoy, pero aun así quería seguir leyendo, ya que la duda más importante estaba en mi cabeza. _

_¿Por qué Malfoy escribía sobre mí?_

.

.

Si quería descubrir eso debía empezar a leer más rápido, sabía que estaba tentando mi suerte al quedarme en la habitación de Malfoy, pero no podía irme sin averiguar la razón por la que él escribía sobre mí.

Si tuviera mi varita en estos momentos podría duplicar las cartas y así irme de aquí y leer con más tranquilidad en otra parte, pero lamentablemente no la tenía conmigo. ¿Por qué justo hoy tenía que dejar olvidada mi varita en mi habitación? ¿Cuántas cartas más podría leer antes de que acabara el partido?

Sabía que si me iba de aquí ahora, jamás tendría otra oportunidad para volver a entrar, pero ¿Qué pasaba si Malfoy venía antes de lo esperado a su habitación? Necesitaba idear algún plan por si eso pasaba.

Podría esconderme en el armario, pero corría el riesgo de que Malfoy abriera su armario para agarrar algo, por la que la única opción aceptable que se me ocurría era esconderme debajo de la cama con Crookshanks. Era una actitud algo infantil, pero no se me ocurría alguna otra salida.

Agarré la siguiente carta y me senté en el suelo, al costado de la puerta. Si Malfoy venía, con suerte escucharía sus pasos y tendría tiempo para esconderme.

**11° Carta**

**(…)**

¿Cómo se atrevía la estúpida sangre sucia a desafiarme? ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a tocarme a mí? ¿Cómo osaba a humillarme ella de esa forma?

.

.

Hoy era el día.

Había esperado este momento durante varias semanas, desde el incidente de Hogsmeade había molestado al pobretón y la sangre sucia a diestra y siniestra, incluso los había molestado a ellos dos más que a Potter.

En clase de pociones, Snape había pronunciado un comentario mordaz hacia la rata de biblioteca y yo me había reído fuerte de manera intencional para que me escuchara.

Durante la clase de Transformación, la comadreja accidentalmente había convertido una pluma en una rata sin cabeza en vez de convertirlo en una copa de cristal, eso había ocasionado que durante los siguientes días los de Slytherin, liderados por mí, se burlaran de él.

Por último, un día estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando vi a la sangre sucia dirigirse a la biblioteca, decidí que sería el momento perfecto para molestarla ya que se encontraba sola, por lo que cambie el rumbo de mis pasos y la seguí. Vi como entraba a la biblioteca y dejaba toda la ruma de libros en su mesa, luego sacó de su mochila un pergamino, una pluma, su tintero, y se puso a escribir.

Con paso decidido entré a la biblioteca, me escabullí por los estantes para evitar que me viera, saqué un libro cualquiera y con elegancia me dirigí hacia la mesa donde se encontraba ella. Al llegar dejé el libro sobre la mesa con un golpe sonoro, corrí la silla y me senté en frente de ella. Debido al ruido que había ocasionado levantó la vista y me miró molesta, luego frunció los labios y siguió escribiendo como si no estuviera ahí.

Su actitud no me sorprendió demasiado, sabía que la sabelotodo me ignoraría por lo que empecé a mover el pie en señal de impaciencia, me balancee en la silla y al pasar las hojas del libro que "supuestamente" estaba leyendo hacía más ruido de lo necesario.

La sabelotodo no aguantó demasiado.

Quince minutos después cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, guardo sus cosas y salió evidentemente molesta de la biblioteca, mientras yo le dedicaba una sonrisa sarcástica.

En conclusión, había molestado a la sangre sucia y al pobretón más de lo normal, además hoy sería el golpe final. Hoy la estúpida ave que me había atacado sería ejecutada, y lo mejor era que conservaría su cabeza como trofeo, incluso se lo podría mandar a Granger por Navidad.

La ejecución sería en la tarde, por lo que después de almorzar me dirigí acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle a los terrenos de Hogwarts para observar la ejecución de la estúpida ave.

.

.

—Mi padre me escribió y dijo que el Ministro en persona iba a venir—empecé a decir. —Incluso mi padre eligió al verdugo que matará a Buckbeak.

—¿A qué hora será la ejecución?—preguntó Crabbe mientras se metía un dulce en la boca.

—El verdugo ya está aquí, solo están esperando al ministro por lo que supongo que empezará pronto. —¿Les conté que me quedaré con la cabeza de Buckbeak?—presumí. — La colocaré en la sala común de Gryffindor, será fantástico ver la cara de todos los imbéciles de Gryffindor.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Goyle.

—Miren quién llegó—exclamó Crabbe apuntando hacia el lado opuesto, mientras yo dejaba los binoculares alrededor de mi cuello y me volteaba.

—¡Ah! ¿Vienen a ver? — pregunté con arrogancia en dirección al estúpido trío dorado

Lo que no me esperaba, era ver a la sangre sucia tan molesta y menos que me enfrentara.

—¡TÚ ERES UNA DESPRECIABLE Y MALDITA CUCARACHA!—exclamó furiosa la sabelotodo, mientras sacaba su varita y la apuntaba hacia mi garganta.

Estaba asustado, no era un imbécil y sabía que si quería ella podría hacerme daño. Además, estaba demasiada cabreada como para importarle el hecho que si hacía algo la castigaran, por lo que sabía que no saldría ileso de esa situación.

—Hermione, no—exclamó Weasley. —Él no vale la pena. La sangre sucia siguió apuntando su varita hacia mi yugular, pero luego de unos segundos la bajó y me siguió mirando con odio.

Cuando lo hizo empecé a reírme.

Error.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando sentí un intenso dolor y empecé a sentir un líquido fluyendo por mi nariz.

Joder, ¿La sangre sucia acababa de golpearme en mi rostro? ¿La sabelotodo se había atrevido a desafiarme?

—Draco, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Crabbe mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Vámonos de aquí—ordené mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la enfermería.

Llegué en tiempo record a la enfermería, atravesé las puertas apresuradamente y fui hacia donde se encontraba la medimaga. Por suerte no había nadie más en la enfermería que pudiera verme en ese estado.

—Señor Malfoy—exclamó la sanadora con horror. — ¿Qué le paso?

—Acaso está ciega—espeté. —Me rompí la nariz

—¿Cómo pasó eso? —preguntó la medimaga.

—Eso no importa ahora—exclamé furioso. —Solo haga su trabajo, y que mi nariz quede como antes.

La señora Pomfrey se quedó mirándome unos segundos sin decirme nada, luego agarró su varita y la apuntó hacia mi nariz, aplicó un hechizo no verbal y una luz blanca salió de la punta de mi varita mientras sentía que mis huesos volvían a su sitio.

Sin decir más, salí de la enfermería—acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle—y fui en dirección a la sala común, pero antes de llegar a las mazmorras me di la vuelta, encarándome hacia Crabbe y Goyle.

—Ni una palabra sobre esto—sisee, mientras ambos asentían la cabeza eufóricamente.

**(…)**

**(…)**

Recordaba muy bien esa escena, había sido la primera vez que había dejado al rubio prepotente sin palabras.

Tal vez me había excedido un poco, pero la verdad era que mi paciencia ya había llegado a su límite, había tenido que soportar al tedioso de Malfoy durante dos semanas. Había ignorado sus comentarios mordaces durante clase y los pasillos, había hecho oídos sordos cada vez que la pandilla de las serpientes nos molestaba a mí y a Ron, incluso había tenido que dejar de estudiar en la biblioteca porque el rubio engreído se las había ensañado conmigo; pero sin duda la gota que colmó el vaso fue lo que dijo sobre Buckbeak.

En un primer instante—como acto reflejo—saqué mi varita de mi bolsillo y le apunté, sentía la ira correr por mis venas, no pensaba en otra cosa que quitarle esa expresión arrogante y altanera de su rostro.

Estuve a punto de lanzarle un hechizo; cuando Ron habló y me hizo entrar en razón.

Bajé mi varita lentamente, pero el muy cínico empezó a reírse. Claramente me estaba probando y su risa era una forma de decirme que él sabía que yo nunca podría hacerle nada, por lo que sin pensarlo le di un puñetazo en su cara.

Un golpe se oyó en medio del silencio de los terrenos de Hogwarts, lo había hecho, había puesto a Draco Malfoy en su sitio, y lo más interesante era que golpearlo se había sentido muy bien, se lo tenía merecido por todo el calvario que me había hecho pasar las últimas semanas.

Me miró con una expresión estupefacta y no sabía que decir, lo que causó mayor satisfacción en mí, después de unos segundos se fue corriendo—seguramente a la enfermería—maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Después de que se fue, una voz llamada razón hizo acto de presencia y me dijo que lo que había hecho podría traer consecuencias, pero luego recordé que Malfoy era demasiado orgulloso como para contarle a algún profesor que una chica lo había golpeado, por lo que disfruté de mi pequeño acto de rebelión.

Como era de esperarse, en ese instante Harry y Ron me miraron como si no pudieran creerlo, pero a la vez estaba ese brillo de satisfacción presente en sus ojos.

En ese momento, años atrás, me había sentido algo extraña, a pesar de que sabía que Malfoy se lo tenía merecido, no podía evitar pensar que debí haber actuado con la razón y no dejarme llevar por los instintos, pero ahora me sentía orgullosa, porque por segunda vez había humillado al rey de las serpientes.

.

Me paré del suelo agarrando la carta firmemente, fui hacia donde estaba el cofre de Malfoy, ordené todas las cartas que ya había leído y saqué las demás; luego agarré el cofre y me dirigí hacia donde estaba antes. Si Malfoy venía antes, aparte de escuchar sus pasos, también podría meter todo en el cofre apresuradamente y tener tiempo para esconderme.

Pidiéndole a Merlín que hiciera todo lo posible para que el partido se alargara o para que Malfoy no viniera a su cuarto, agarré la siguiente carta y me puse a leer.

.

.

* * *

_A pesar de que yo tenía la ventaja, sabía que él no tardaría mucho tiempo en seguirme el rastro y atraparme._

_Caminaba apresuradamente por la temible oscuridad, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, salvo por la excepción de mi respiración agitada y violenta. Sentía impulsos de correr, pero si lo hacía me atraparía más rápido y eso de ningún modo podía pasar._

_A pesar de que no se veía absolutamente nada, sabía hacia donde iba ya que conocía este camino perfectamente. El conocer el camino era una gran ventaja, pero lo único que podría aprovechar de eso era tiempo, ya que él era muy hábil y no se dejaría engañar fácilmente._

_Tenía mucho temor, podía sentir el miedo calándose por mis huesos, consumiéndome, pero no dejaba que esas emociones se descontrolaran, por lo que seguía manteniendo la misma expresión fría y arrogante que me caracterizaba._

_Estaba a punto de salir de este infierno, solo tenía que girar una vez más y podría desaparecerme, pero un ruido anunció la llegada de mi muerte._

_Había desarrollado muy bien el sentido de la audición, por lo que agarré fuertemente mi varita y me di la vuelta._

_Aparentemente no había nadie, aunque no podía estar seguro de eso ya que todo estaba en completa oscuridad. Me quedé congelado en esa posición, mirando la oscuridad que se encontraba delante de mí, no podía permitirme un fallo, porque eso sería fatal._

_Después de unos segundos, una silueta negra apareció entre los arbustos, aunque no podía observar muy bien su rostro, esa risa fría y maquiavélica la delató, al menos no era él, aunque ella tampoco era un agradable compañia_

—_Draco, mi querido Draco_—_pronunció con una voz melosa._ —_¿A dónde crees que vas?_

_Apreté mi varita con mayor firmeza y hablé._ —_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ —_pregunté con voz segura, a pesar de que por dentro estaba temblando._

—_Sabes por qué estoy aquí Draco_—_siseó Bellatrix_—_has desobedecido al Señor Tenebroso_—_pronunció mientras se acercaba a mí, como un leopardo asechando a su presa._

—_No sé de lo que hablas_—_repuse con voz fría e impersonal._

—_Mi querido Draco_—_susurró mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mí, yo solo apretaba fuertemente la varita, listo para actuar_—_Ya lo sé todo, sé que no pudiste asesinar a esos despreciables muggles_—_pronunció con sorna._ —_Así que ahora recibirás tu castigo._

_Por fuera no demostraba nada, pero por dentro estaba aliviado, al menos no se habían enterado de toda la verdad, agradecí el hecho que la persona que se encontraba frente a mí me hubiera enseñado Oclumancia._

_Mientras mi tía se jactaba de mi cobardía, aproveché el escaso momento de distracción para lanzarle un "Expelliarmus", pero no avancé mucho, cuando apareció frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso._

_Solté una maldición, ¿Por qué no le había lanzado mejor un hechizo aturdidor?_

—_El niño rubio quiere jugar_—_pronunció con voz maquiavélica, seguido por un hechizo imperdonable._ —"_Crucio"_

_No fui lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear la maldición, por lo que la luz que salía de la punta de su varita, impactó con fuerza en mi cuerpo._

_Dolor._

_Sentía como si mil cuchillos al rojo vivo estuvieran hundiéndose en mi piel, podía sentir a todas mis defensas flanquear y rendirse ante el hechizo imperdonable. El dolor era tan grande que no pude sostener mi varita durante mucho tiempo y la dejé caer en el pasto. Mi cuerpo tampoco resistió, por lo que caí de rodillas al pasto, con la mirada en el suelo._

_A pesar de que el dolor era intenso, ni un sonido salió de mi boca, me había mordido la lengua en un intento de aplacar las ganas de gritar, por lo que cuando Bellatrix dejó de torturarme, mi boca estaba llena de sangre._

—_Que no se vuelva a repetir, Draco_—_siseó_—_Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba, agarró mi cabello y lo tiró para alzar mi cabeza._ —_Porque la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte…_

_._

Draco Malfoy despertó sobresaltado en la camilla de la enfermería. Gotas de sudor caían por su rostro, y su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado

—Joder—pensó. —¿Tan rápido me he quedado dormido? —se preguntó a sí mismo.

Para Draco, la pesadilla había sido tan vívida, tan real, que por un momento se había olvidado que era un sueño. Su mente le estaba jugando trucos, cada vez que cerraba los ojos sus miedos se veían reflejados en una pesadilla, algunas veces sabía que solo estaba soñando, pero otras veces se olvidaba de eso y vivía la pesadilla como si fuera real.

Interrumpiendo sus atormentados pensamientos, un joven castaño ojimiel ingresó a la enfermería…

* * *

_Hola, después de tanto tiempo vuelvo con otro capítulo._

_ Antes de que me maten, quiero explicar porqué me ausente por tanto tiempo. Estuve sin ordenador por 3 semanas más o menos, el día que les conteste sus comentarios tuve mi ordenador de vuelta. Puede que el próximo capítulo también me demore ya que empiezo bimestrales, por lo que les pido paciencia._

_¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? No puedo evitar reírme cada vez que recuerdo el puñetazo que le dio Hermione a Draco, y la cara de Draco es la mejor parte xD. Hermione se siente bien después de haberlo hecho, algo raro en ella ya que no le gusta romper normas, pero ¿No creen que Malfoy ya se había pasado del límite? La paciencia de Hermione no es infinita, además los Gryffindors son algo impulsivos xD._

_*Inserte voz de comercial* Hermione está empezando a idear un plan de escape, ¿Funcionará su plan? ¿Malfoy la encontrará en su habitación? ¿Malfoy se duchará con Theodore? ¿Chrookshanks delatará a Hermione? ¿Hermione terminará de leer todas las cartas? Conjeturas y opiniones, ya saben donde dejarlas._

_*Voz normal* ¿Qué piensan sobre la pesadilla que tuvo Malfoy? La verdad, es que me duele imaginarlo tirando en el suelo, resistiendose a la maldición Cruciatus._

_**Recuerden: Si dejáis un review, Draco y Theodore se pelearán por ti. ¿A quién elegirías?**_

**_Un abrazo para cada uno de mis lectores y hasta el próximo capítulo._**

_**"Travesura realizada"**_


End file.
